Lies
by Pyg'm
Summary: Takes place during CoB. Clary's past is a lie, but one day while out with the shadowhunters, she gets her memory back and finds out what she truly is, how will she handle it when they ditch her, how will they handle it when they meet her again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story starts in the middle of City of Bone, it's the morning after the greenhouse, as always read and review, enjoy.**

_The first thing Clary realized was that she was running from someone… or something._

_The inhuman sounds coming from close behind made her doubt the humanity of the creature following her so closely._

_ "Over here Clary, Hurry!" a female voice called. Clary turned around and searched for the source, her eyes resting on a short girl with blonde curls, standing next to one of the many trees in the seemingly endless forest she was in. Seeing no other option Clary ran to her._

_ "I can't believe you can see me" the girl said, sounding relieved "It's been so long since you made contact, we were starting to get worried."_

_Clary stared at the girl in confusion "I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else."_

_She began to walk away but the girl grabbed her by the arm. "Clary, it's me Annabeth."  
>Somewhere deep in her brain something clicked. "I- I still don't know who you are."<em>

_Concern crossed Annabeth's features. "He did this to you didn't he?"_

"_Who?" Clary demanded. Somewhere in the distance they could hear the inhuman shriek of the monster that had been following Clary. "What about that thing? It's going to kill us!"_

_Annabeth smiled "You make such a bad mortal."_

_Before Clary could ask her anything else the monster charged into view. It had three heads and seemed to have a reptilian presence about it. She stood, rooted in her spot, staring at the creature that was quickly approaching; somewhere deep in her mind she heard the word _Hydra. _She had taken a class on Greek mythology in middle school; this was one of the many monsters mentioned._

_ Clary turned to the blonde girl, hoping she would be of assistance, but she was gone. Panic seized Clary's chest, she was going to die, she looked up and raised her head high, she would at least die with dignity. As the monster drew nearer her resolve grew weaker, the monster was only five feet away, Clary braced her body for an attack and waited…._

Clary Fray woke up in her bed room of the institute, gasping for air.

"Having a good dream?" a familiar voice asked she turned her head to see Jace Wayland.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded; her nerves frayed.

"I came to wake you up, we have to go back to your apartment to find the Mortal cup or were you to busy dreaming of me to remember?" He said the last part with a cocky grin on his face.

"Just get out so I can change." Was all Clary said.

He hesitated by the door "Are you okay?"

Clary didn't look at him "I'm fine" She said, knowing it was a lie. Something was wrong, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Twenty minutes later they walked out of the institute heading to Clary's apartment. For some reason Clary couldn't think of it as "Home" It felt like she was lying to herself.

Within a half hour they approached the front door of Clary's apartment.

"Do you even know where it is?" Alec mumbled.

Clary cleared her throat "Not really, probably in one of my mom's older paintings."  
>"Great" Alec mumbled without any enthusiasm.<p>

They entered the building, which was almost black because the skylight was so dirty and the light was still out. They quickly ascended the stairs and Jace stood before the simple wooden door, testing the knob.

"You should invest in a better home security system." He said after walking in through her unlocked front door.

Clary smiled bitterly, biting her tongue, not wanting to say anything she would soon regret.

She began to follow Jace when she saw him stopped in the middle of her living room floor, a Seraph blade drawn. Both Isabelle and Alec drew their blades, standing in front if her, obstructing her view of whatever they deemed a threat.

"Calm down" A male voice said "You act as if I'm going to hurt you or something"

Clary peeked around Isabelles shoulder to see a boy about her age with dark hair, wearing an eye patch.

When he saw her he grinned from ear to ear.

"Well if it isn't the prophecy child herself" He said mockingly.

Something about the words "prophecy child" made everything inside Clary's brain click. Memories came flooding back, almost too many for her to handle.

"Clary?" Jace asked. His voice seemed miles away.

You have to get in control of yourself, she thought. After a moment she regained control of herself. She looked up at the boy and greeted him calmly "Ethan"

Hearing his name made his smile even larger.

"Do you know him?" Jace demanded

Clary looked up at him, a bored expression on her face "sadly"

"Are you alright?" Jace asked, taking her hand.

"Fine" She said curtly.

Ethan smiled "That's cute, who knew you'd have a crush on a shadowhunter, of all things."  
>Clary's eyes ignited with a passionate hate. "Why don't you crawl down to Tartarus where you belong?" She growled at him.<p>

"I would love to, but seeing as I have a job to do here, I think my homecoming will have to wait."  
>"And what exactly do you have to do?" She asked cooly<p>

He smiled "You know exactly what I have to do."

Clary balled her hands into fists at her side.

"Listen," Isabelle intervened "I don't know who you are, but you should leave, now."

Ethan's smile widened, if that was even possible. "You have no power over me Shadowhunter."

At that moment Jace lunged at him, narrowly missing his throat with his Seraph blade. Ethan retaliated with with a blow to the back of Jace's head, he let out an indignant shout and attacked again. Clary didn't want to watch any more, she pulled the two boys apart easily.

"That is enough" She growled.

Jace looked at her in shock, Ethan huffed angrily.

"You're no fun"

"Says the boy who plans to kill me" Clary retorted bitterly.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Isabelle demanded, looking confused.

"Nothing" Clary said losing a little of her confidence.

"Why does he want to kill you?" Jace growled, looking murderously at Ethan.

"That one's easy" Ethan said "Go ahead and tell them Clary, tell them what you _really_ are. Tell them that you're not really a mortal; tell them how you're a demigod, and the prophecy child at that."

Clary lunged at him, ripping the pendant from her throat; it turned into a long bronze sword. She aimed directly for his heart, but he dodged, and drove his sword into her abdomen. Laughing all the while.

Clary felt a burning pain, the room began to spin. She looked around as she fell to her knees. She sent a pleading look towards Jace, Isabelle, and Alec.

They didn't budge.

"Please" Clary managed. Alec grabbed Jaces arm and began pulling him out the door, saying "Come on, she's one of _them._"

What shocked Clary the most was that he followed without a word of protest. Clary looked around, noticing Ethan had vanished. She was alone now, bleeding on the floor of her empty apartment, no one would find her, unless… maybe, just maybe they were coming.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter one of lies, please review or PM me telling me what you think, I don't care if it's positive or negative, I really just want your opinions on my story so I can make it better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter of lies, please read and review, and as always, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

(JPoV)

"Jace?" Alec asked, standing in the doorway to Jace's spotless bedroom. Jace sat in his bed staring blankly at the wall.

Alec cleared his throat "Um… Maryse wants to talk to us all in the library."

Jace nodded

"Are you coming?" Alec asked impatiently.

With a sigh Jace heaved himself off of his bed and pushed past Alec and strode towards the library.

Upon entering he was greeted by Maryse. Her graying black hair was in a bun that sat at the top of her head, and she wore one of her black power suits. She sat behind the main desk, Isabelle was lounging on the couch across from the desk, and Max sat on the floor holding one of his manga books.

Once everyone was accounted for Maryse began.

"As you know, there has been a particularly large amount of demon attacks upstate." Everyone in the room nodded. She continued " Well we need to figure out the cause of these attacks before the mundanes grow suspicious. In order to get to the bottom of this, I'm sending you all to the most common location of attacks, Knights cross academy (**A/n I don't know if it is or not a real school, I made it up.) ** Isabelle immediately jumped up squealing "Om my gosh! Really?"

"Wait, do you mean I get to go to?" Max asked excitedly pushing his glasses back into place.

Maryse nodded.

At least they're excited, Jace thought bitterly. He hadn't really wanted to do much of anything since the incident in Clary's apartment. Maybe this would help get his mind off of her, deep down Jace knew that was a lie, she would never leave his mind.

"When do we leave?" Alec asked calmly.

"You leave tonight, and start school tomorrow morning.

Exactly what I need Jace thought sarcastically as he began walking towards his room to pack for what he knew would be an undetermined amount of time in Hell.

(CPoV)

_The next day_

Clary woke up from yet another dreamless sleep. She looked around her dorm room, it was empty, she had never cared enough to decorate it, and she didn't have a roommate luckily. Clary had been attending this crappy boarding school since Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover had found her bleeding and unconscious in her apartment after the Shadowhunters had left her to die. Just the thought of those few days she spent with them made her feel a combination of humiliation and rage.

Pushing herself out of bed Clary quickly dressed in the school uniform, a white button up blouse and a dark skirt. Shoes were the only thing you were allowed to choose, and Clary chose knee high military combat boots. After running a brush through her straightened red hair, Clary opened the door and walked two doors down to Thalia and Annabeth's room. She leaned against the wall opposite their door and waited for the two other girls to come out. Not too long after arriving, Percy, Grover, and Nico all entered the hallway.

"What's up Clary? You don't look to good." Grover stated.

"I'm fine" Clary responded, "It's just, I only got about an hour and a half of sleep last night because of those damn monsters."

All the boy's nodded in understanding. They had all been out until the early hours of the morning fighting a particularly bad group of dracne.

The small group lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Shortly after Annabeth and Thalia emerged from their dorm room, both wearing identical uniforms.

"Come on, we're going to be late" Annabeth said, grabbing her boyfriend, Percy's hand and dragging him down the hallway.

"Let me go!" Percy complained jokingly

"Not on your life seaweed brain!" Annabeth taunted.

Clary smiled at their easygoing ways. She wished so much to go back to her old ways, the way she was before everything happened two years ago when her family was taken from her.

After arriving in first period, everyone took their seats, the tables seated four, Annabeth and Percy sat at a table with two mortals, Grover and Thalia shared a table with Nico, and Clary had an entire table to herself, but that didn't stop the mortals from trying to talk to her. Any attempts at conversation they had made had died instantly; one girl particularly hated her though. Kalie sat at the table next to Clary's, and she seemed to get an unusual amount of pleasure publicly humiliating Clary. After the bell rang signaling that class had begun, the teacher assigned everyone their work and retreated into his office, shutting the door behind him. Not caring about the assignment, Clary slipped her black hoodie on over her blouse; put the hood over her head and fell asleep.

"Clary. Clary!" Annabeth hissed in her ear.

"What?" Clary asked groggily.

"Class is over, you have to get to second period now."

Groaning, Clary got outside of her seat and walked out of the classroom. She dreaded second period, none of her friends where in that class, and to top it off, Kalie and her friends all were.

Walking across the school, Clary stopped in her tracks. She saw a flash of gold. It can't be, she told herself, I'm just sleep deprived, besides, what would Jace Wayland be doing here at Knights cross?

Clary looked around the hallway and noticed it was nearly empty, just then the bell rang.

"Crap" she muttered under her breath as she hurried through the hallway to her English class.

"You're late." Her teacher Ms. H. Said without looking out looking up from her computer screen.

"Sorry" Clary muttered.

"Take your seat"

Clary stalked to the back of the class to her seat, not once looking up from her feet, scowling the entire time.

"Today, you are going to discuss parts two and three of Romeo and Juliet with the person sitting next to you."

Clary chuckled, the desk next to her had been vacant since her first day at this school two months ago, I guess I'll just have to nap for the rest of the period, she thought.

"What's so funny?" An all too familiar asked. Clary slowly raised her head and saw the once vacant desk was now occupied by an all too familiar golden haired shadow hunter.

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? Tell me! Review or private message me whether you have any ideas on where you think the story should go, if you have constructive criticism, or anything! I really do appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so first off, I want to thank ****ArtemisRide****For bringing to my attention that I did not mention who Clary's Olympian parent is, and yes it is poesidon, she is a few months older than Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, and Nico is a year younger. Also, my knowledge of the Percy Jackson books only goes up until the last Olympian, I have not read any of the new books, so all information comes from those books, as always, please read and review, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The mortal instruments or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 3

(CPoV)

"If you don't close your mouth bugs will get in" Jace said with a smirk.

Quickly, Clary shut her mouth and regained her composure. "So in act two, which is the act that contains the balcony scene the-"

"Are you serious? It's been two months and you're just going to talk about a play?"

Clary sighed "I simply have nothing to say to you, at least nothing school appropriate"

"And you care what's school appropriate?"

She didn't respond, and decided to ignore him.

"So… Romeo and Juliet huh?"  
>Clary frowned<p>

Just then the door burst open and in strode Kalie innocent smile in place.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was volunteering at the elementary school and lost track of time." Kalie lied.

Ms. H smiled warmly at her. "That's all right, just take your seat."

Kalie sauntered to her seat, directly in front of Clary, and smiled just too sweetly "Hey there emo girl" She said by way of greeting "I was wondering if you could lend me your calculus homework."

Clary returned the fake smile and said "I'll let you touch my homework the Tuesday after pigs learn to fly"

Kalie's smile quickly turned into a glare "To think, I was going to be nice to you"

"Oh no, it appears I missed out on the chance of a life time, whatever shall I do?" Clary said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh go cut yourself like you did last time." Kalie said, a little too loudly. Clary's face visibly paled. Seeing this Kalie smiled. "You didn't think I know? Everyone knows that you cut yourself, you don't hide it very well" She said gesturing to the small cuts visible on her elbow, just below where her sleeves were rolled up to.

Clary was seething as Kalie turned around in her seat and began to text someone rapidly. Clary threw her book in her backpack and began walking out of the class.

"Exactly where do you think you're going miss Fray?" came ms H's voice

"I'm not feeling well; I'm going to go see the nurse."

"Alright" She said looking at Clary skeptically.

Once out of the classroom Clary broke into a run, she went straight to the pool.

Later that day, after class was over, Clary exited the pool, without having to dry herself off and began towards her dorm. Once inside she sprawled out on her bed and began working on her homework from her first period class. Before she got too far in, there was a knock on her door. Expecting it to be Annabeth or Thalia she called out "Come in"

The door opened, revealing Mrs. Fredricks from the front office.

"Miss Fray?" She asked

"Yes?"  
>"I'm in charge of housing here on campus, and I just thought I'd drop by and inform you that you have a new roommate, she should be arriving at any moment."<br>Clary stared at the older woman in shock. "A roommate? Isn't there anywhere else she can go? There's got to be plenty of empty rooms!"

Mrs. Fredricks looked hesitant but she said "I'm sorry; you're the only one with available space."

Clary was angrier than before, but said nothing.  
>"Well that's all, have a nice day" Mrs. Fredricks said closing the door gently behind her.<p>

Five minutes later there was another knock on Clary's door. Dreading the arrival of her new roommate she answered the door.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked pushing past her and into the room, followed by Thalia.

"No" Clary complained "They gave me a roommate"  
>"That my friend, sucks" Thalia said throwing herself on Clary's bed.<p>

"So I hear you skipped all day." Annabeth said casually "What happened?"

"Kalie started talking about my scars." Clary responded "She said I cut"

Annabeth looked surprised "That's a new one"

Thalia nodded in agreement.

"But still, it's no excuse to cut class" Annabeth scolded "You know what will happen if we get kicked out of another school"

Clary nodded guiltily, "I'll try not to let it happen again." She said.

"You better _not _do it again" Annabeth said forcefully

"You sound like you're in charge" Clary remarked "But might I remind you that I'm the one who was out in charge"

"That's not fair! You know I wasn't undermining your authority, you always think-"

Annabeth was cut off by the door opening. All three girls snapped their heads towards the door, Clary's hand rested over the pendant that would turn into a sword if necessary.

"Hi" Said the one and only Isabelle Lightwood from the doorway.

Clary stood up and said "Come on; let's go to your room Annabeth. All three girls rose and silently filed past Isabelle and into the hallway.

After having a few hours to calm down, Clary headed back towards her room. It was past midnight, and she hoped Isabelle would be asleep, so she wouldn't have to deal with her until morning.

Luck was not on her side, she realized when she entered her room. Isabelle sat on her bed painting her toenails. She looked up as Clary entered and smiled brightly.

"Hey Clary!"

Clary ignored her, and flopped down on her bed.

"Are you okay? You seem quiet"

Clary turned her head towards the other girl and noticed she was now frowning.

"I seem quiet?" She asked, keeping her voice level "I apologize for not wanting to speak to you after you left me to die."

Isabelle's face hardened

"It was nothing personal, our only experience with- your kind, has been negative"  
>"I wish I could say that was okay, but frankly, it's not"<p>

"We all really regret what happened, we even went back to the warehouse to try and find you, but you were gone."

"Like I said, that doesn't make it better."

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know, and if you have any ideas for this particular story let me know via review or PM, thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone who added my story to Favorites/Alerts. And to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best, a special shout out to thank A for their review, this chapter wouldn't have happened without your amazing ideas. As always, Please Review my story, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 4

The rest of the night passed in an uneventful blur. Clary pointedly ignored Isabelle's attempts at talking to her and eventually fell asleep.

At 3:30 AM Clary awoke to the screeching of her alarm clock. Sighing she threw the covers off and rolled out of bed.

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked groggily. Clary didn't answer; she just continued her march to the bathroom to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later Clary was showered and dressed in black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. Sitting on her bed she pulled her combat boots on and grabbed her gear. Looking over at Isabelle she saw that she was once again fast asleep. Glancing around the room once more she grabbed the door knob and walked down the hallway to meet Annabeth and the others.

(JPov)

"Wake up!" came a familiar hushed voice, followed by a knock on his door. "Wake up"

Looking around the room he and Alec shared, Jace noticed Alec sitting up in his bed looking confused.

Sighing Jace got up and pulled open the door to see Isabelle, fully dressed and looking anxious.

"What?" He demanded, feeling slightly annoyed by her early morning intrusion.

"It's Clary" she began "She just got up and left, carrying some pretty damn big knives!"  
>At the mention of Clary, Jace felt a whirlwind of emotions, betrayal, regret, and just overall confusion.<p>

"And how does this involve us?" came Alec's voice from behind Jace.

"I'm concerned" Isabelle said

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself" Alec said lying back down.

"But what if she knows about the recent demon attacks?"

Sighing, Alec got out of bed and said "Fine, give us a second to get ready"

Isabelle left the room, shutting the door behind her, while the two boys quickly changed and gathered their gear.

Once they entered the hallway Isabelle began walking towards the exit saying "She went this way"

(CPov)

"Are you sure this is the right place to look?" Nico complained, as the group of demi-gods made their way through the woods that surrounded the school.

"Positive" Clary responded.

Her answer was met with a chorus of groans.

"Why can't Luke send his monsters somewhere easier to locate, like Hades, or maybe a day spa" Grover whined, nearly tripping over a root jutting out of the wet earth.

"Come on" Clary began "The less you complain the sooner we'll find it, and the sooner we can get back."

No one said anything to that, they simply continued searching in silence.

Fifteen minutes passed with no luck, Clary was about to have the group change courses when she heard a scream. They took off running at inhuman speeds towards the source, and found themselves in a clearing.

On the far end of the clearing Clary noticed a hulking form standing over a much smaller one.

They all began rushing towards the dracne.

Clary arrived first and threw herself on top of the monster. The dracne screamed in protest and began frantically thrashing in attempt to throw Clary off of its back. Percy arrived and drove riptide into the heart of the beast, causing it to utter an inhumanly loud screech as it fell onto its back, on top of Clary. She felt the air rush out of her lungs, and she tried to push the monsters dead weight off of her. Why isn't it disappearing? Clary thought in confusion. With no air reaching her lungs Clary knew she would pass out any second.

As she stood on the edge of consciousness, the weight was suddenly lifted from her chest, and air freely flowed into Clary's lungs. Her throat burned and she looked around and saw Annabeth and Thalia staring at the monsters body in confusion. Nico offered a hand to help Clary up, but she pushed it away as she forced herself up, off the ground.

"Why didn't it disintegrate, or catch fire?" Percy asked

"I'm not sure" Annabeth said, looking completely dumb founded. Before anyone could say anything else regarding the monsters corpse, there was a small moan.

Clary turned her attention to the smaller figure the monster had been preying on. It was a small boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes, magnified by a pair of glasses. He must go to the elementary school, Clary thought taking in his school uniform.

Kneeling next to the child, Clary checked his pulse. He was alive. Annabeth kneeled next to Clary and asked, "Do you know him?"

"I don't think so" Clary responded, her eyes not leaving the boys face for a second.

After a moment he began to stir. His eyes flitted open and rested on Clary's face, looking confused.

"What's your name?" She asked gently

He opened his mouth to respond but was cut short by a familiar voice. "Max!" Isabelle cried rushing into the clearing, followed by Jace and Alec.

"Izzy?" He asked weakly.

Isabelle kneeled down across from Clary and gathered Max into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I-" He began but looked at a loss for words. He looked to Clary for help.

Sighing, Clary stood up and dusted her hands off on her jeans.

"He was being attacked" She said, her voice clipped

"Attacked?" It was Jace how spoke this time.

"Yes" Clary said, turning her venomous glare in his direction "You know, like I was being attacked when you left me."

Clary regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. They made it sound like she actually cared about what happened, and she _didn't_. 

"By what exactly?" Jace demanded angrily.

"That" Percy said pointing to the Dracne, which still had not disappeared.

"Speaking of the dracne" Nico began "What do we do about the body?"  
>After thinking for a moment, Clary said "You're the son of Hades, why don't you send it there?"<p>

Nico looked skeptical "I suppose it's worth a try"

He extended his right arm and spoke in Greek _I banish you to Hell!_

The creature's body caught fire and disintegrated. Clary smiled triumphantly.

"How'd you know?" Nico asked her incredulously.

Clary shrugged "I suppose it was just a lucky guess"

Nico nodded, accepting Clary's lie. She had known because she herself could do it to, but she didn't want to reveal her new found ability with her friends for some reason unknown to her.

Turning around, Clary saw Alec carrying Max, who was protesting furiously.

The Shadowhunters began walking back in the direction of the school.

"No thank you?" Grover muttered under his breath, causing Clary to smile.

Jace spun around and said "I don't believe Thanks are in order, seeing as you did nothing _Satyr."_

"Saving your little brothers nothing?" Thalia called after their retreating forms.

They didn't respond. Leaving six angry demi-gods in their wake.

They all returned to their respective dorms, and Clary noted that Isabelle wasn't there. Lucky me, she thought as she shucked off her mud covered clothes and got in the shower.

After her shower, Clary blow dried her hair and then straightened it quickly. Entering the room she noticed a freshly showered Isabelle sitting on Clary's bed.

"Off" Clary said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Isabelle looked up at Clary and smiled faintly "Not until I can thank you, Max told us what you did, and I feel I should apologize for Jace's behavior to."

Clary stared at the other girl for a moment before saying "You're welcome. Now get the Hell off of my bed."

Isabelle frowned "You're still mad?"

"No!" Clary said, her voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

Isabelle's frown grew, she was pouting like a small child.

"Whatever, don't get off my bed, I'm going to class" Clary huffed, pointing to the alarm clock which read 6:30 AM.

Clary threw open the door and slammed it shut, walking right into the last person she wanted to see.

"Watch where you're going shorty" Jace taunted.

"Piss off Shadowhunter" was her oh so well thought out retort.

She pushed past him, and heard him chuckling under his breath. Turning around, she saw him smiling.

"If I were you I'd wipe that grin off your face, that is of course, unless you want me to do it for you"

His smile only grew wider.

"If I were you I'd be watching myself Wayland, there are far worse things in this world than the demons you hunt."

"And what could be worse than those?" He asked halfheartedly

"Telling you takes the fun out of it" Clary responded, turning away from him. She walked to Annabeth and Thalias room, feeling his gaze on her the entire time.

**So? Please review, tell me what you think. What do you love? What do you hate? What do you think should happen? I'm open to ideas, I promise I wont ignore what you have to say, I really care about what you all think. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll update as soon as I possibly can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry I've taken so long to update! My life has been very busy, and I got a new laptop, so I lost the file with this chapter on it. But enough of my excuses, you're here to read, so please read and review, and without further ado, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

The day dragged by slowly. After third period Clary was ready to skip the rest of the day, but she knew Annabeth would be disappointed.

Sticking out the rest of the day, Clary realized that in fourth through seventh (last) periods, she had either Jace, Isabelle, Alec or a combination of the three in all of those classes. She had dreaded going to school before, but now it was downright Hell.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of seventh period, a class Clary shared with both Jace and Isabelle. Clary jumped out of her seat and began to leave the class in a calm, quick manner.

She was almost to the door when she heard a familiar voice call "Hey Clary, wait up!"

Ignoring Jaces plea, Clary continued out of the classroom, and towards her room. She was halfway across the courtyard when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

Stopping dead in her tracks Clary inhaled deeply.

"Go away Jace" She said through gritted teeth.

"No" He said, Clary turned around to face him. His face was serious. "We need to discuss some things."  
>"And if I refuse?"<p>

"I wasn't offering, I was telling you"

"I think I'll pass" Clary said as she began to walk off.

"You're endangering your friends and family by being so stubborn!" He cried out in exasperation.

That one word stuck in Clary's mind. Family. It had no meaning to her anymore.

Seething, Clary spun around to face him once more.

"You should be careful who you mess with" She said

"What are you talking about?" Jace demanded.

"I don't know why you guys are here, but you should know that there's a lot more going on here than you think." With that, Clary spun around, once more and headed to her room.

"Wait!" He called after her, but she didn't turn around.

Moron. She thought as she locked herself in her room.

(JPoV)

"What happened?" Alec demanded as Jace entered their room

"Something's going on" Jace replied, throwing himself on the bed.

"Do you know what? Because that would be kinda helpful." Alec said

"Shut up." Jace said "Tonight we're going to go and check this place out"

Alec nodded and returned to his homework.

(_Later)_

"You guys ready?" Isabelle hissed through Jace and Alec's door.

"Yeah" Alec said as he pulled the door open.

The three Shadowhunters exited the dorm building and began to walk around the school campus. After three hours of searching everyone was beginning to lose hope.

"Lets go find Max and see if he found anything at the elementary school." Alec said.

The trio made their way across the campuses of the high school and the middle school before finally arriving on the campus of the elementary school.

"Where is he?" Jace demanded, anxiously scanning the dark, empty campus.

"I'm right here"

They all spun around to find Max standing behind them with his hands in his pockets.

"Well?" Jace demanded "Did you find anything?"  
>Max smiled and nodded his head.<p>

"What did you find?" Isabelle asked, genuinely surprised.

"Follow me" Max said as he pushed into the forest.

After fifteen minutes of walking they came upon an old, dark, abandoned warehouse building. The windows were boarded over, and most were covered in graffiti saying things like "Minotaur's are people to!" and "Down with the DG's!"

"Do you find the graffiti weird?" Alec asked. They all nodded.

They walked to the giant door at the front of the building.

"It's open" Isabelle said, pulling it open. The door gave several loud groans of protest. With each one Jace cringed. They could be giving their selves away.

"You coming" Alec asked, already inside the door.

"Yeah" Jace said, pulling out a seraph blade.

The inside of the warehouse was dark and humid. Jace pulled out his witchlight and walked forward. It was empty except for a few over turned pieces of furniture.

"What's this?" Alec called from the other side of the room.

Walking towards the sound of Alecs voice Jace saw that Alec was referring to a long rectangular box, covered by a plain gray tarp.

Jace pulled back the tarp and discovered the box was closed and nailed shut. He pulled out his stele and began to draw an opening rune.

"I wouldn't do that shadowhunter." Came a chillingly familiar voice.

Pulling out his seraph blade Jace spun to face the source of the voice. Ethan looked the same as he did when Jace had last seen him, the same dark smile lighting up his face, only this time he had about fifty people with him.

"What? Afraid that I'll find your stash of dead bodies?" Jace asked.

Ethan's smile grew. He looked at his friends and said

"You know what to do."

They converged on the group of shadowhunters.

Jace lashed out with his seraph blade, taking down two of the demigods. He smiled, this is too easy, he thought. Just then there was an explosion of pain in the back of his skull and everything was slowly bathed in black.

"She's on her way." An unfamiliar voice announced.

Opening his eyes, Jace scanned the room. They were in the same warehouse as before, but there were fewer people, some of which were leaning casually against the wall, while others sat on the floor playing with their cell phones. Ethan sat on a metal folding chair in the center of the room with his elbows propped on a card table.

Jace tried to move but found himself restrained to the floor. Hearing the struggle Ethan looked in his direction, and once again, he smiled.

"Look who's up" he taunted.

Before Jace could answer, Isabelle demanded "What do you want?"

"With you? Nothing. But with your dear friend Clary, well we need a few things from her, and let's face it, only complete morons would come here for no reason at all." Ethan said, his grin never faltering.

"So you're using us as bait?" Max asked quietly from where he sat on the floor.

"Bingo."

No one said anything for a while, Jace, Isabelle and Alec where all silently plotting a way out, while Ethan played a game on his phone.

"She's here." Someone announced, and at that moment the door swung open to reveal Clary in her usual black shirt, jeans, and boots.

"It's about time you showed up!" Ethan said throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

Clary glared at him "What is the meaning of this?"

"You know exactly why I wanted you here." Ethan responded.

"That's true" Clary began "and you know I'll never swear your oath."

"I think you might tonight" Ethan said, nodding his head in the Shadowhunters direction.

Clary followed his gesture and when her eyes landed in them, they widened a bit.

She turned back to Ethan, and began to talk in a scary calm voice "Whatever you do to them, won't hurt me in the slightest."  
>"Oh really?" Ethan asked "So you're saying you'll let us kill them?"<p>

"Yes" Clary said through gritted teeth.

"Okay" Ethan said smiling "Hennery, kill the little one first"

All eyes were on Max, who looked a little shocked.

"No!" Isabelle, Alec and Jace all cried out at the same time.

Clary's eyes were wide as a boy no older than fourteen approached Max with a knife. His knife was only a few inched from Max's throat, and Clary looked like she might pass out.

"Wait!" Ethan cried "Kill the blond one first instead."

Hennery nodded and moved towards Jace. He pressed the knife against his throat and smiled.

"I will kill you" Jace said through gritted teeth.

Hennery looked up at Ethan once more for the green light and Ethan in turn nodded.

"Stop" Clary said weakly

Hennery pulled the knife away and Ethan turned his gaze in her.

"Will you swear the oath?"

Clary looked like she had just seen a ghost, but she nodded.

"Excellent!" Ethan said, standing up and closing the remaining space between Clary and himself. He pulled out a knife and cut his palm, and he handed the knife to Clary who did the same thing.

"I, Clarissa Fray, Swear on the river Styx to partake in the war on June 25, to determine who will hold control of Olympus." She said emotionlessly

"Good girl" Ethan said, extending his bleeding hand, which Clary took with her own injured hand and shook.

"Let them go" Ethan commanded one of the many people lying around watching the confrontation.

A few got up to release the shadowhunters from their bonds.

Once up, they all pulled out their seraph blades and began on the offense.

"If you do that, I will personally kill all of you." Clary said, seeing what they were planning on doing.

"Come on" She said stalking out the door of the warehouse.

It was still dark, but dawn would soon be there.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Clary spun around to look at them and demanded "What the Hell were you doing there?"

"Scoping out the area" Max replied innocently

"Do you know what you've done? Because of you thousands of lives will be lost!"

"Then why'd you save us?" Jace asked angrily.

Clary's angry façade faltered momentarily "I-uh… I had to it's my job."

"Sure" Jace said bitterly

"Whatever, just leave me alone, you are a bunch of ungrateful ass holes, and by the way, next time Kronos's army gets a hold of you, and there will be a next time, don't expect our help!" She shouted.

They were now back on campus and in a parking lot. Clary walked over to a car and opened the driver's side door.

"And where are you going?" Jace demanded.

"It's winter break genius, I'm going to camp."

With that she slammed the door and drove off.

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. **

**I can't promise when I'll update next, but I'm aiming for Saturday at latest. I hope that's not too long, thank you all for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey, I'm updating early! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took a while to write. Please read, and please please please review, not that I'm desperate or anything, anywho, I hope you like this chapter, Enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or the lightning thief series'.**

Chapter 6

(CPoV)

The drive to camp took about an hour. Clary was furious the entire ride.

_If winter break hadn't started today I would probably have killed them._

Clary thought as she pulled into camp. Getting out of her car Clary marveled at the beauty of the place. Ever since she had first arrived there when she was ten Clary had to stop to take it all in. The Cabins looked plain on the outside, but she knew better, they were each different on the inside. The early morning sunshine reflected off of the lake where some campers were canoeing. Clary desperately wished that she could stay longer than a week but she had to go back to school.

"Clary!" someone called.

Spinning around Clary saw Dylan, an all year camper and son of Apollo.

"Hey Dylan" Clary said smiling.

"It's been a while" He said smiling.

"I guess it has" She responded

"I missed you squirt" He said pulling her into a hug.

"Missed you to Dylan" Clary said smiling "Now where are Annabeth and Thalia? I have to go stab them repeatedly for leaving school without me" Clary said, still smiling.

"They're eating breakfast" Dylan said

"Thanks Dylan, see you later."

Clary began to walk towards where breakfast was being served but Dylan called her back

"Clary?" he asked

"Yeah?"  
>"Will you, maybe-<p>

"CLARY!" it was Grover who had called her name.

"I gotta go Dylan, sorry I couldn't talk longer." After offering one last smile she ran towards where Grover stood, leaning against a tree.

"What?" Clary demanded when she reached him.

"How are you?" He asked, almost _to _casually

"Just wonderful, now tell me what you want." She demanded.

"Me? Oh I'm lovely, although my left hoof's a little sore from patrolling the forest."  
>"GROVER!" Clary shouted.<p>

"Well!" He huffed

"Just tell me?" She begged "please?"

Grover sighed "Fine. Annabeth told me to tell you that you're shadowhunter friends tried to break into camp"  
>"What? How did they get here ahead of me?"<p>

"I don't know, a hole just opened up and they came falling out of it, right into the lake to, it's almost like shadow travel I think."

"Where are they now?" Clary demanded

"Er… last time I checked they were in the big house." Grover answered

Clary began towards the big house, if those shadowhunters didn't have a good reason for trying to break in, there would be hell to pay.

Opening the door to the big house, Clary noticed how abnormally quiet everything was. She walked into the main room and noticed that it was empty, she rounded a corner and noticed the door to the basement was open a crack. She pulled the door open and walked down the stairs.

Annabeth and Percy were standing against a wall, looking like they had no clue to do while Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Max were all on the floor, bound by the wrists and ankles.

"What the hell is going on here?" All heads snapped towards Clary.

"They tried to break in!" Percy sounded like one child tattling on another for stealing the red crayon.

Clary turned her attention to the shadowhunters

"and _why_ would they do that?"

"I don't know, they won't tell us." Annabeth said exasperatedly

"Well why don't you tell me?" She asked them. "Go upstairs, I have to have a little chat with our dear friends the shadowhunters" She ordered Percy and Annabeth, who both exited the room reluctantly.

"Now either tell me what you want, or I'll feed you to a minotaur." Clary spoke in a tight voice.

"We need to know some things" Jace stated.

"And what on earth would you want to know about me?"

"Why are you at knights cross?" Isabelle asked

"I could ask you the same" Clary said, leaning against the wall.

"We're there because there's been an increase in demon attacks."  
>"We're there for the exact same reason then" Clary said examining her finger nails.<p>

"You're hunting demons?" Alec snorted.

"Actually what we're hunting's a lot worse than _demons_, if they were merely demons we'd leave them for you, but it appears Kronos has gained some amount of control over quite a few demons and he's planning to use them against us. There's your answer, are you happy now?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were a demigod?" Jace asked

"Because I didn't remember. Kronos is very powerful, he managed to make me forget about my past, I only remembered when we ran into Ethan on that day." Clary said remorsefully.

"So you had absolutely no clue who or what you were?" Isabelle asked

"Nope, I knew my name and a few other minor things about myself, but that's about all."

The room was silent for a minute before Isabelle spoke again "We're so sorry Clary, really, we are."  
>Clary smiled bitterly "sorry's not good enough"<p>

"Then what is?" Isabelle demanded, reminding Clary all to much of a conversation she had once had with her mother.

"_Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Clary said sitting down in the couch with her head in her hands._

"_Sorry's not good enough! You have no idea what you've done!" Her mother yelled, her red hair in a low ponytail._

"_I didn't mean to break the vase mom, me and Annabeth were just sword fighting and we got a little out of control, I'm sorry, I'll even buy a new one ok?"  
>"This isn't about the vase Clarissa! This is about you!"<br>"W-what do you mean?" Clary asked in confusion._

"_You are what you are!"_

"_How's that my fault?" Clary shouted in outrage._

"_It isn't." Her mom said, her voice losing all emotion "Clary, I think it's best if you leave"_

"_What do you mean?" Clary asked, suddenly feeling scared._

"_I can't deal with the consequences of your lifestyle, it's hurting me, Gabe, and your sisters. I'm sorry, but I think it's for the best."_

_Clary stood up "Is this really what you want mother?"  
>Jocelyn nodded weakly,<em>

"_Alright then, goodbye Jocelyn."  
>Clary said stiffly, walking out the door, her heart feeling as if it had been snapped in two.<em>

"Clary?" Isabelle asked

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

Clary looked up, shocked at being dragged back to reality.

""I'm fine" She muttered.

"Are you still mad at us?" She asked after a minute.

"Being angry means I care" Clary said "And to be honest, I'm pretty damn angry."

"Can you untie us?" Max asked.

Sighing, Clary nodded, and untied their bonds.

"You're free to go now."

"We still have questions" Jace said.

"Shoot" Clary said defeated.

"What is your prophecy?"

Sighing, Clary recited the prophecy

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach seventeen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end her days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze"_

"What does it mean by 'A single choice shall end her days'?"

"It's exactly how it sounds." Clary said darkly.

"So you're going to-"

"Yes" Clary said abruptly.

"When?" Jace asked, his voice was void of emotion, just like Clary's mother's had been the last time Clary had seen her.

"June 25"

"Isn't that-" Max began.  
>"Yes" Clary interrupted.<p>

"So it's our fault?" Max asked guiltily.

Clary's face softened a little. "No, that prophecy was given seventy years ago, I just happen to be the first demigod who meets the criteria to come of age."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Jace demanded.

"No." Clary said "You just have to come to terms with it, like I did."  
>"Why would we just 'Come to terms with someone we care about dying?" Isabelle demanded.<p>

"If my own mother could come to terms with it, you can to." Clary said, not masking the hurt in her voice.

"Oh Clary…" Isabelle said taking a step closer to where she stood.

"Just stop Izzy, I have to go, and you're all free to leave."

Clary spun around and darted up the stairs.

(JpoV)

"Just stop Izzy, I have to go, and you're all free to leave." Clary said, looking weary.

She turned around and all but ran up the stairs, and he assumed out of the large white building.

"I wonder what happened to her." Isabelle said from where she stood.

Jace was also curious about why she was suddenly so upset, he wondered if it had anything to do with the way she reacted when he mentioned her family the other day at the school, maybe she was worse off than he had thought.

"Lets go" Alec said.

They all headed up the stairs and out of the house.

"Hey! Who let you out?" The boy Clary had called Nico demanded running towards where the shadowhunters stood.

"Clary let us out and said we could leave." Isabelle said, smiling kindly.

Nico didn't look like he believed the girl when another demigod approached.

"They're fine Nico" It was the girl named Annabeth. "Clary said they can leave."

"Ok" Nico said, eyeing the shadowhunters suspiciously.

"Come on, I'll show you out." Annabeth said with an easygoing smile.

They followed silently until Jace couldn't hold himself from asking the one question that was still on his mind.

"Where's Clarys family?"

Annabeth stiffened, her smile turning into a frown.

"I think you should probably ask her that, not me. You have to understand that her life's been hell for quite some time now, and I don't know what she would want you to know." She finished.

"Ok" He responded.

They were now outside of camp boundries.

"Well," Annabeth began, "I guess I'll see you at school" she turned and practically ran back to the camp.

One thing Jace knew he'd have to do as soon as break was over was ask Clary about her past.

_**Love it? Hate it? Please please review, I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter, and I'm not, nor will I ever be one of those people who threaten to withhold chapters unless you review, because that's just not what l really do, but reviews are really appreciated, and I will take them seriously, btw l love ideas to. Anyway, thanks for reading I'll try to update again before Saturday. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the extreme lateness of this update, I have been really really busy, but after Friday, I won't have any more extracurricular activities until next school year, which means I'll be updating much more often. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it sheds some light on Clary's past, as always, please read and review, enjoy.**

Chapter seven

Winter Break came and went, and before she knew it, Clary was back at Knights Cross.

Stepping out of Annabeth's black SUV, she dreaded seeing the shadowhunters again, knowing they would have more questions, and she had no idea whether or not she would be able to answer them.

"Come on Clary!" Thalia demanded irritably.

Sighing, Clary made her way back to her dorm, where she knew Isabelle would be waiting.

She shoved her key in the door and opened it slowly, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Isabelle wasn't there. Of course she was though.

Clary threw her duffel bag on the bed and began unpacking; completely ignoring Isabelle who sat on her bed doing God knows what. Once bag was unpacked, Clary collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling blankly, savoring the silence.

There was a knock on the door, and she looked at Isabelle expectantly. Isabelle sighed and got off of her bed to answer the door. She smiled and generously offered to let whoever was at the door in. As it turned out, it was Jace and Alec. Clary Plopped back down on her bed and continued her staring contest with the ceiling.

The three shadowhunters spoke in hushed tones, and Clary couldn't care less.  
>"Hey Clary?" It was Isabelle who spoke.<p>

Clary looked up to acknowledge her.

"We were wondering if we could maybe ask you a couple of questions."  
>"That depends on what you want to know."<p>

"Well maybe you could start by telling us what happened to your family."

Clary was taken by surprise at their question. A thousand memories flooded her mind at once, each bringing more pain than the last.

"They're dead." She said simply

"What happened?" Isabelle asked gently.

"They died" She said.

"Please Clary, we just want to understand." Jace said

Sighing. Clary began her story.

"When I was ten years old, my mother kicked me out; she told me I was putting my half-sisters and step-father in danger simply by existing. I had nowhere to go but camp, so I spent the next four years hoping that my mom would realize that she still loved me, but that never happened. I got a call from her one day when I was fourteen, asking if she could see me in person and discuss some things, I agreed, but i- I had no idea what kind of danger I put them in. I left camp and went straight to our old apartment in Brooklyn, I found my mother bleeding in the entryway. She was still alive, but just barely. I ran to her, just in time to catch her last words, do you know what she said?" Clary asked, her voice sounded bitter, but also as if she were on the verge of tears. "She said it was all my fault, and that I was the biggest mistake she had ever made."

"Clary…" Isabelle began

Clary put her head in her hands and continued "After that I went to live with my step-father and half-sisters, who were only five at the time. One day, during school, I got called to the office. My sisters were both in the hospital, Kronos' men had sent poisoned cookies to our apartment, addressed to me. They thought the cookies were for them and the two of them ate the whole box. They were in the hospital for weeks, and they actually started to get better, they had gotten over the fevers, and were conscious, and then one day they both just…" Clary's voice trailed. The memories of her innocent younger sisters both lying in the hospital beds, their skin covered in horrible blotches, after effects of the poison, their breath rattled in their chests, until they breathed no more. Shaking her head, she came back to reality, everyone was looking at her in pity.

Clary Cleared her throat "Any more questions?" She asked weakly.

"No" Alec said, the first words he had spoken to Clary since before they had come to knights cross.

Nodding, Clary got up and left the room.

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? I really do want to know, once again, I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I promise I wont take near as long to update the next chapter, and it'll be much longer. I really hope you will review, and ideas would be pretty cool, because I really want to know what you guys think I should do with this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The next three weeks flew by in a blur. Clary had done a good job of avoiding the shadow hunters, but nothing could prevent her from seeing their pitying glances day in and day out.

After a long day of class, Clary all but ran towards her room. Isabelle had been keeping a respectable distance, speaking to her on matters she deemed important, such as the state of her hair, or the brand of mascara she used. On this particular Thursday afternoon though, Clary wasn't fortunate enough to avoid an extended conversation.

"So" Isabelle began "I was thinking maybe you and I should have some girl time, you know? manicures, ice cream and maybe a movie."

Clary looked at Isabelle in horror "Girl time?" She cried in disbelief. "We share a room, every night s 'girl time'"

A look of hurt, and maybe a bit of annoyance crossed Isabelle's face. "I know, but you never talk to me, I feel like you don't even like me."

There were so many things on the tip of Clary's tongue, things that she knew would hurt Isabelle, but for some reason she didn't say any of them, she didn't say anything at all. She still resented Isabelle, but for some unknown reason, the girl standing before her had grown on her, Clary might even say she _liked _her, but that was ridiculous, she didn't even like her own friends, and she was pretty sure they didn't like her either, seeing as they never spent more time than necessary with her, and it was strange how up until that very moment she didn't even realize it.

She stood there for a moment, feeling a bit of shock at her realization. And for some strange reason, she felt a pang in her chest, one that she hadn't ever imagined that she would feel towards that particular group of people, anger. Sure they annoyed her, and were usually pretty cold towards her, but she did care about them, and looking back at their behavior, they obviously did little more than tolerate her. She felt more emotion in that moment than she had felt since her sisters had died. She didn't usually care about what people thought about her, but she did care what they thought. Just that afternoon she had sat next to them at lunch, listening to them make plans for the weekend, none of which included her, they never had, and that had never bothered her until now. Clary had always been content to sit in her dorm on the weekend and do homework or listen to music, but now she wanted nothing more to be accepted by someone, and maybe it was her irrational emotions fueled her answer.

"I'd love to spend time with you Isabelle"

The next evening, both girls sat in front of their small television set, watching the latest romantic comedy. Clary wasn't very keen on the idea of this girls night, but she had to admit, she did enjoy it a little.

"Let's paint our nails!" Isabelle cried excitedly as the movie ended.

"Fine" Clary grumbled

Isabelle laid out an assortment of nail polishes, and picked put a deep red for herself. Clary sat opposite Isabelle on the bed and began painting her own nails with a sea green nail polish.

The two girls sat in silence for a longtime before Isabelle spoke up.

"So are you still mad?"

Clary stared thoughtfully at the girl before her before she answered.

"You know what Isabelle? I can't say I am"

A smile light up Isabelle's face. She looked like a child on Christmas morning.

Clary didn't know why she said it, but deep down she knew it was true.

"Oh you have no idea how much that means to us, we've felt horrible, and have been so worried about you the past few weeks."

"Wait a second" Clary began, her voice was eerily calm "Who is _we_?"

"Alec, Jace and I" Isabelle said in a _That's_ _so obvious _tone.

"Isabelle" Clary said, as if talking to a small child " I'm not mad at you anymore, I'm not so sure about them."

Isabelle's face dropped. "Why?"

"Because they haven't earned my forgiveness. You have."

"Well under what circumstances would you forgive either of them?"

"I don't know" Clary said.

The next two hours were spent in a frenzy of hair and makeup. Isabelle obviously enjoyed having Clary as a test subject, and Clary didn't really mind.

A little after ten, there was a knock on the door. Clary opened it to reveal an all too familiar blonde headed shadow hunter.

Upon seeing her he smiled "Hey"

"Isabelle" Clary called over her shoulder.

What?" She asked, exiting the bathroom.

"Deal with your trash."

She walked back into the room and flopped onto Isabelle's bed, because hers was covered in clothes and nail polish bottles. Isabelle and Jace spoke in low voices for a moment before Clary heard the door shut. Groaning, she got up "Thank the gods he's gone."

"Why on _earth _would you say that?" An all too familiar and arrogant voice asked.

"I said it to express my pleasure at your departure, but seeing as you're still here I suppose I have to retract that statement and replace it with the following: Why in the gods name are _you _still here?"

"I guess the god's decided to give you a bit of good luck today" He said smiling cockily

"You mean you're leaving?" Clary said enthusiastically

"Even better, I'm staying!" he said with mock enthusiasm

"Why can't you go somewhere else? Your arrogance is poisoning the air, I'm afraid I might come down with something."

"No such luck Fray" He said, flopping down on top of Clary's clothes covered bed.

"Damn" She said disappointedly.

Isabelle resituated herself on the bed, sitting facing Clary. She began sifting through her makeup bag.

"Shouldn't you be dealing with _that?" _Clary asked, gesturing towards Jace with disgust.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just here because Alec kicked him out of their room for being a jacksass"

"How come Alec can kick him out for that but I can't?" She whined.

"We all know that you would never want to do such a horrible thing." Jace said

"Wanna try me?" She asked

"Come on you two!" Demanded Isabelle "You need to get along"  
>"The day I get along with him will be the day… well I can't think of something improbable enough to say." She said<p>

"I think we're getting along very well" Jace said with a grin.

"And what would make you say that?" Clary demanded.

"Well for starters, your speaking to me."

The smile on his face made Clary furious, she wanted to get up and smack that grin right off of his face.

"wow, you've got a point" Isabelle said smiling.

"Remember what I told you earlier, about not hating you?" Clary asked Isabelle, who nodded "Well I'm pretty damn close to retracting that statement." Clary said.

Isabelle's smile grew "once you say it, you can't take it back"  
>"You're right" Clary said "But I could always make a new declaration of hatred."<p>

Isabelle frowned. Jace smiled.

"Well that's not very nice" He taunted

"Neither is your face" She retorted

A look of mock horror crossed his face "You poor soul! You never told me you were blind!"

Clary scowled and turned her attention back to Isabelle. "Why?" She asked

"He had nowhere else to go"

"Why don't you go make friends or something?" Clary asked

"Friends? With Mundies?" He asked in disgust. "Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Because then you would be someone else's problem!" She cried in exasperation.

"We both know you wouldn't like that" He said pointing at her accusingly.

"If by 'both' you mean you and your enormous ego, than you're still wrong" She said haughtily.

"How dare you! Neither me nor my ego is ever wrong!"

"I can name quite a few instances where you'r-"

"Stop it!" Isabelle cried. "If you two can't get along then I'm kicking you both out!"

"Me? Get along? With _him?_" Clary asked in disgust

"At least you're referring to me by my proper pronoun!" Jace exclaimed.

"Oh shut up." Clary grumbled, glaring at him.

"I'll take what I can get." Isabelle said smiling, and then she got up and exited the room, declaring she was going to the store to purchase the ice cream.

The room became quiet for a moment, before Jace said "I'm sorry"

He was so quiet, Clary wasn't sure she even heard him, but the look on his face told her he had.

"For what?" She asked. Wanting to know what had caused his sudden change in mood.

"For leaving you that day when you clearly needed our help, for being cruel to you, for what happened to your family, for everything. It's been bothering me since the day we left you. I tried to find you, but you disappeared." He looked at Clary, a look of sadness in his eyes.

Clary was speechless; she didn't know what to say. His apology meant more to her than he'd ever know, but she didn't want to tell him that, so instead of saying anything she just nodded.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He demanded, sounding frustrated.

"I don't know what to say" She responded.

"Well at least give me a yes or no answer; are you still mad at me?" He practically shouted.

"I don't know" She said, staring at a fixed point on the wall.

"Damn it Clary!" He shouted "Why can't you give me a direct answer!"

"Because your betrayal hurt the most! " She cried "I trusted you more than any of them, and you left me to die!"

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the door burst open, and a smiling Isabelle entered arms laden with ice cream. Never in her life had Clary been more grateful for an interruption.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, I'm sorry this chapter is kind of boring, but I had fun writing the dialogue. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come on!" Isabelle pleaded the next Wednesday as she and Clary sat in first period.

"No." Clary said firmly.

"Why not?" Isabelle whined.

"Because I don't want to talk to him, that's why." Clary said.

Isabelle had been begging Clary to talk to Jace ever since he stormed out of their room the last Friday night.

"That's not fair!" Isabelle cried, earning her glares from a few fellow classmates, Percy and Annabeth included.

"I don't care what's fair, I just don't want to talk to him, okay?" Clary hissed, hoping to avoid angering her classmates further.

"Fine" Isabelle huffed, glaring at Clary.

The bell rang, and Clary immediately jumped up, and practically ran out of the class to get away from Isabelle's ranting. Once in the safety of her second period class, Clary sank down in her seat, and shut her eyes, enjoying the lack of Isabelle's voice in her ear.

Before the bell rang, Jace walked into the class and silently took his seat beside her. He had said very little in the past few days, and she didn't mind much, the less they spoke, the less chance there was of having to hear another apology and not know what to say.

Clary had spent days trying to figure out how she felt about his apology. She was touched by his sincerity, but she also wasn't ready to accept his apology just yet, she often found herself debating whether or not to forgive him, so far every time she thought about it she would get frustrated and break something, her cell phone hadn't faired to well.

"Okay class, today, we are starting a new project; you will be working with the person next to you."

Ms. H said, eyeing the class. Her eyes came to a halt on Kalie, who didn't have someone sitting next to her.

"Kalie, you will be working with Clary and Jace"

Kalie's eyes lit up, and a huge grin was plastered to her face.

"Yes ma'am" She said gleefully.

Five minutes later, the class was working on their projects, and Clary felt like she might actually kill herself if she had to spend any more time with Kalie.

Kalie had pulled her chair up right next to Jace's and had been flirting nonstop.

"Maybe we should get to work on this project" Clary said angrily.

Kalie glared at her "Go ahead and do that Emo girl" She said in a falsetto voice.

"Well perhaps you should give me your input on what you want to do" Clary suggested bitterly.

"I don't care, as long as you spell my name correctly on the finished product."  
>"I don't think you can even spell your name correctly" Clary said in frustration. "and if you don't do anything, then your name won't be on my project."<br>"Oh really Emo girl? If my names not on the project then I might have to spread the news about what you did last year."

Clary's face paled. "You wouldn't" she said, mostly to reassure herself.

"You wanna try me? Because I'll tell the entire school about how you tried to kill yourself in the bathroom last year"

The smirk on Kalie's was awful, but the horror and humiliation that Clary felt at what she had just said was even worse. Last year, when Clary's life had gotten particularly bad, and Clary, in desperate need of a relief, had cut herself, of course the one time she tried it, Kalie had had to walk in to the bathroom at. If there was one thing Clary hated more than Kalie, it was her own stupidity the year before when she had attempted to harm herself.

"You tried to kill yourself?" Jace asked, looking mortified.

"I'll explain after school, okay?" She said, hoping to drop the subject.

He nodded "I'm going to hold you to that promise" He said solemnly.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and, before clary knew it the day was over. She slowly walked out of her last class, and knew Jace would be waiting.

She spotted him standing under a tree under next to the cafeteria, and walked over to him.

"Hey" She said awkwardly

For a long moment, Jace said nothing, and then he exploded.

"What's wrong with you? Why the hell would you try to kill yourself?"  
>Clary was silent for a moment, deciding how to proceed.<p>

"I didn't try to kill myself!" Clary snapped "I wasn't in the best of mindsets, I had just had a falling out with my step-father, and he had blamed me for my mom's death again, and this was before Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the other demigods had enrolled here, so I was alone, depressed, and crazy. One particularly bad day I decided to sneak off into the bathroom and try cutting, you know, as a release, and it was awful. It hurt, made a mess and gave me absolutely no satisfaction, of course at that moment Kalie had to walk in and claim I was trying to kill myself. I admit it was stupid of me, and I haven't done it since, I swear." Clary felt guilty. She didn't know why, she had no reason to. Jace didn't have any need to know about what she had done before she had met him, but for some reason, she felt horrible, as if she had just swallowed acid and it was just sitting in her stomach.

"You haven't done it since?" He asked, running a hand through his golden hair.

Clary shook her head.

Jace sighed in relief, and looked directly into her eyes.

"If you ever do something like that again, I will tie you to your bed, and you'll never be allowed out."  
>Clary raised an eyebrow at his innuendo, and he smiled.<p>

"Someone's got a dirty mind" He taunted "although I can't blame you, seeing as I'm involved." He winked.

"Oh spare me." Clary groaned, smacking his arm.

His smile faded "You never answered my question the other night."

Clary frowned and stared at the ground before looking back up and answering

"Like I said, I don't know. I surely don't hate you if that's what you're asking, but I can't say I trust you anymore."

His frown lessened "Well that's a start, isn't it?" He asked.

Clary couldn't help but smile "I guess it is"

"You know, millions of girls would kill for a chance like this." Jace asked, smiling.

"Don't Push it." Clary said teasingly "You don't know when I'm going to snap, I'm like a ticking time bomb." Her last words echoed across the campus. It was then that they noticed that all the students were frozen.

"What the hell's going on here?" Jace asked "It's as if…"  
>"Time stopped" Clary finished.<p>

Just then a deafening roar tore through the fragile silence.

Clary got her sword out, and stood with her back against the wall of the cafeteria. Jace pulled out two seraph blades and named them, each began to glow brightly with the angels light.

They stood there for a few moments, waiting, but nothing happened.

"Clary…" Jace began, just as a hairy monster with two horns on the top of its head tore through the last line of trees lining the campus.

The monster ran straight for clary, but at the last second she jumped to the side, causing the bull to crash into the cafeteria wall, leaving a hole the size of an SUV.

Clary lashed out with her sword, causing the monster to roar in pain. It suddenly spun around and charged at her. Clary jumped on its head, losing her sword in the process and held on for dear life,

Jace immediately threw one of his seraph blades at the monster. The blade imbedded itself in the creature's hairy chest, and a spurt of brownish blood escaped. Jace breathed through his mouth to avoid the foul stench of rotten eggs that the monster was giving off. He ran at the monster and dug his remaining blade directly into the creatures skull, eliciting a shriek of pain from deep within the monster. Upon further inspection, the monster had a human body from the waist down, but from there up it seemed to be some sort of hairy bull creature.

The monster collapsed onto the ground, and Clary gracefully jumped off of its carcass just in time to watch it go up into two matching columns of flame.

"Damn Minotaurs" She muttered.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked, looking at the spot on her torso where a horn had grazed her.

"Fine, it just skinned me. It looks a lot worse than it is." But upon further inspection, she realized how bad it really was. Even with her heightened senses and extra abilities, the wound would take a long time to heal.

Suddenly Clary heard shouts, everyone was unfrozen. She looked up to see if they were all staring at the mess they had made, but the sudden motion made her head spin, and she clutched her stomach to keep its contents inside herself. Suddenly she felt the sensation of flying, and the voices began to fade. Opening her eyes Clary saw what she could only describe as a guardian angel in her half-conscious state. She stared at her angel a moment longer before her entire world went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(JPov)

Clary had been unconscious for nearly six hours when he heard a banging on her door.

Isabelle looked at him, silently telling him to answer it, and he did. Clary's Demi-god friends all pushed past him and into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Annabeth demanded

"There was a bit of a skirmish outside the cafeteria and she got hurt." Isabelle said, not once taking her eyes off the pale face of her unconscious best friend.

"What happened to her?" Thalia asked Jace.

"The minotaur got her with his horn." Jace stated mildly.

"Where?" Thalia persisted.

"The entire left side of her torso" He said.

Clary had appeared fine the moment after the fight, but as soon as she had registered the wound on her side, she immediately collapsed. Jace had carried her to her room, where Isabelle had drawn multiple healing runes on her, and after an hour or so, they had begun to work.

Clary still hadn't woken up, but she had seemed a little better after the runes, but she still lay there on her bed, taking one shallow breath after the other.

Annabeth crossed the room and tried to get Isabelle to move, but she settled for sitting next to her when Isabelle not so politely refused.

Opening her backpack, Annabeth drew a plastic bag full of what looked like rice crispy treats out.

"How much do you think she'll need?" She asked to no one in particular. When she received no response, she tore a large chunk out of the bag, and placed it in Clary's mouth, forcing her to swallow.

For a few minutes nothing happened, but after about ten minutes Clary let out a noise that was a cross between a strangled shriek and a moan. Her eyes flew open, and she jumped off of her bed making a beeline for the bathroom.

For the next twenty minutes she threw up in the bathroom. Both Annabeth and Isabelle jumped up to go to her aid, and they nearly collided at the bathroom door.

"Get out of my way shadowhunter" Annabeth growled

"No, you get out of my way half-blood." Isabelle said menacingly.

"I've known her longest, so I'm best suited to take care of her!" Annabeth snapped.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Isabelle cried in exasperation "You may have known her longer, but I am most certainly better qualified to take care of her right now." Isabelle stated pointedly.

"Shut up!" cried Thalia "Why don't I just go in? You two obviously are incapable of cooperating, even if it's for the welfare of someone you both care about!"  
>"Excuse me?" Annabeth and Isabelle both said at the same time.<p>

"I don't trust the shadowhunter with her, I'm doing this for her welfare!"  
>"You don't trust me?" Isabelle cried indignantly "If anything, I don't trust <em>you <em>with her, you obviously don't care for her too much, seeing as you haven't said more than a few words to her in the past month."

"Who do you think you-"  
>"Stop!" Clary cried, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.<p>

Isabelle and Annabeth each put a hand on her shoulder

"Are you alright?  
>"How are you feeling?"<p>

"I'm just freaking dandy" Clary muttered, clutching her side, and then, looking at Annabeth she said "To much Ambrosia."

"Sorry" Annabeth said.

"Now what's this I hear about no one trusting each other?" Clary asked weakly.

"She wouldn't let me help you!" Isabelle cried at the same time as Annabeth said  
>"She refused to let me near you!"<br>Clary smiled faintly " I appreciate that you both care about my health so much that you are willing to become paranoid and in that paranoia, not help me at all, but next time, make a damn decision or I will see to it personally that you both wake up the next day submerged in piles of your own bile, understood?"

"Yes" Both girls said in unison, and they both looked at each other and smiled a little, an understanding seemed to pass between the two girls, and all the tension evaporated from the room.

"Okay, now that that's settled, how long was I out?"  
>"A little over six hours" Jace said, drawing her attention for the first time since she woke up.<p>

"How are you feeling? Did it get you?" She asked, sounding actually worried.

"Nah, I'm indestructible, of course it didn't get me" He said, genuinely smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind next time we go to battle." She said, offering a weak smile.

"You should lay down" Said Percy from beside Annabeth.

"I'm fine" Clary said, waving away his concerns.

"Well it's late" Nico began from his spot by the door.  
>"I guess we should go" Annabeth said hesitantly "Are you going to be alright?"<p>

"I'll be fine" Clary assured her, seeming stronger than she had been a moment ago.

After all the demi-gods exited the room, Jace stood and said "I'm going to go to, don't die on me shorty"

Clary smiled in spite of his nickname for her "I'll do my best" She said as he shut the door.

Once in the silent hallway Jace began to reflect on the day's events. In one day Clary had gone from an angry demi-god, to a suicidal demi-god, to a warrior demi-god, to a wounded demi-god, and finally to a friendly demi-god.

Maybe she's bipolar, he thought, or maybe she wasn't as mad at him as he had thought, or maybe…

"Jace" Clary's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned around to see her walking steadily down the hall after him.

"Couldn't stand being away from me could you?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

"Not exactly, you left your cell phone." She said, handing him the metal device.

"Thanks, I'll uh- see you tomorrow then." He said smiling.

"Yeah… tomorrow" She said, but didn't move.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering, what happened after I blacked out, it was kind of hazy, and I saw some stuff…"  
>"Like what?" He asked.<p>

"Well, I was flying, or maybe I was falling, and then I was caught by an angel who carried me for a while, and then it was completely dark."  
>Jace smiled "I don't know about flying, but you did fall, and I, an angel, caught you and carried you back to your room."<br>Clary's face grew red "I guess we all see crazy things when we're losing that amount of blood, right?"

Jace took a step closer "I don't know about you, but none of that sounds crazy to me."

And then, without saying another word, he closed the distance between them and kissed Clary.

**So what did you think? It took forever to write this chapter, and I really like it, especially because they finally kiss! (Insert squeals here) Any way, I wanted to say that I don't condone cutting, self-harm or suicide, and have never done any at all. Anyway, please review this chapter, I really want to know what you think, it means the world to me! Thanks ^_^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

(Cpov)

He was kissing her, that was all Clary knew at that moment. Nothing else seemed as important, the only thing that mattered was the two of them were together in that moment. It was a moment that Clary wanted to last forever, but like all god things, it ended.

Jace pulled back and looked into her eyes. Clary returned his gaze, saying nothing for a long moment. She felt the old fear that she had buried deep below her surface many years ago begin to resurface, the fear of rejection. What if I'm not good enough? Clary wondered in fear. What if this was a mistake and he's going to say so any second.

After another painfully long moment, Jace grinned "That went better than I had expected."  
>"How so?" Clary asked, feeling relief flood through her body. He was smiling, so that means he isn't upset, Clary reasoned.<p>

"Well for starters, you didn't punch me in the face" He teased "and, I don't know, it was just a great kiss"

Clary allowed herself to smile a little and said "I guess you're right"

"Well, g'night Fray" Jace said, releasing her from his embrace.

"Night Wayland"

Clary slowly headed back to her room, with a finger pressed to her lips, where his had been just moments before.

"What took you so long?" Isabelle asked as Clary walked into their room.

"Nothing" Clary said, a little too quickly.

Isabelle raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows "What exactly is _nothing_?"

"Nothing, no thing, denoting the absence of something." Clary stated matter of factly.

"Well I think _something _happened and if you aren't going to spill, I'll find out on my own, I have my ways Fray."

"I walked out and handed him his phone, some insults were exchanged, and he ran back to his dorm weeping, happy now?" Clary lied.

"Actually, I'm not. I can tell when you're lying, and don't think I won't find out!"

"Whatever" Clary muttered, climbing into her bed and shutting the lamp.

The next morning, Clary sat in her first period class, listening to Isabelle ranting about her and Jace before the bell. Clary had tuned Isabelle out, and was utterly shocked when Annabeth and Percy took the seats opposite them.

"Your little escapade with the minotaur has gotten us in heaps of trouble" Annabeth stated.

"Sorry" Clary muttered annoyed.

Percy smiled "The damage was pretty extensive, you and blondie put up a pretty good fight."

"Because your opinion means _sooo _much to me" Clary said bitterly.

"We all know that it does." Percy taunted.

"Well I wasn't informed of this" Clary said lightly.

"Hm.." Annabeth began, but she was cut off by the bell, meaning class had begun.

"Good morning class." Their teacher, Mr. Edwind said "Today, we are going to work with your table mates to complete a scavenger hunt in the classroom, you have until the end of the period, and yes, it is a grade. The entire class groaned.

"Aren't we too old for this crap?" Percy called out.

"You are, but unless you want me to assign you a hundred point project, I suggest you quiet down."

Percy Glared at the teacher for another moment before turning back to their little group.

"Jackass" He muttered.

Mr. Edwind passed out the scavenger hunt sheets, and they began to work.  
>"Where's the stapler?" Annabeth read aloud.<p>

"This is some pretty advanced stuff" Isabelle said, reading over her shoulder "'How many posters are on the wall?' Really? Are we six? I am perfectly capable of counting the posters."

"I know!" Percy exclaimed "There are seven!"

"Actually there are six" Clary told him.

The class went on like that until the bell rang. Clary exited her first period class and took her time to get to second period. Once inside her English class, she saw Jace had saved a desk at the back for them to work on their project, which reminded Clary that she would have the pleasure of working with Kalie again.

"Morning" She huffed, collapsing into her chair.

"Morning, you seem abnormally peppy today don't you?" he teased.

"I'm overflowing with joy" She muttered.

"Good morning Jace" Kalie said, taking the seat opposite him, and dragging it around the desk to be closer.

Jace nodded, barley acknowledging Kalie, who disliked the lack of attention she was receiving.

"How are today?" She tried again.

"Good" he responded "Hey Clary, what is our project going to be?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do it on dramatic irony, we could do a poster, and include examples from books we've read. Does that sound good?"  
>"Sure" He said.<p>

"And I could act as Juliet!" Kalie said.

"We're not doing a skit Kalie" Clary said.

"Oh really?" Kalie asked threateningly.

"yes really."

"well then I suppose you wouldn't mind if your little secret got out."

"I wouldn't mind at all." Clary said.

"Hey Jace" Kalie began "Did you know that Clary is suicidal?"  
>"That's nice" Jace mused "Any way, back to the project, what kind of poster board should we use? I like cardboard, but paper works just as well."<p>

Kalie was obviously not pleased with the small reaction her news received.

"Did you hear me? Emo girl over there tries to kill herself on a regular basis."

"I heard you" Jace said in a controlled voice "and I'd prefer if you didn't say that kind of thing about my girlfriend."  
>"Girlfriend?" Kalie exclaimed, sounding as shocked as Clary felt.<p>

Clary stared at Jace in shock, and he shot her a look that said 'just go with it', and that's just what she did.

"You're dating her?" Kalie demanded in what appeared to be horror.

"Yes, he is" Clary said coolly, if she was anything, she was a good liar.

Kalie's mouth was wide open in disbelief, but after a moment she snapped it shut and said "Well, did you know that your_ girlfriend _is suicidal?"

"Actually, she isn't, you're simply to narrow minded to comprehend that just because she cut herself once, she isn't suicidal"  
>Kalie gaped at him and stared into her lap, no doubt at her cell phone to spread the <em>good <em>news. She was silent the rest of the class.

When the bell rang, Clary jumped up and began to head for the door.

"I'll see you at lunch" Jace said as they reached the door.

"Of course, like all couples do" Clary said playfully.

"Of course" He echoed.

After fourth period, Clary began to walk towards the cafeteria when she was cornered by not one, but _two _angry girls.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating blondie?" Annabeth asked.

"I knew something was up! Didn't I Annabeth?"

"It's all she was talking about last period, and then that bitch Kalie walks in and says that you two were together, I almost had a heart attack!" Annabeth cried.

"Calm down" Clary said "We're not dating, he just said that to shut Kalie up"

Twin looks of disappointment crossed both Isabelle and Annabeth's faces.

"Well that sucks" Annabeth said.

"You would be perfect together!" Isabelle cried.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you" Clary said, and she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed herself.

(JPoV)

Jace sat at a table outside the cafeteria, waiting for Clary when two figures approached.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Clary?" Alec asked, looking distraught.

"Are you dating my half-sister?" Percy asked.

"You never asked" Jace stated "and I guess I am" he couldn't help feeling happy at that thought.

**Sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

(CPov)

"Wake up!" Annabeth hissed.

"Wha-?" Clary said, sitting up and staring at her bedside clock, which read 2:37 AM.

"Something's going on outside"

"How'd you get in my room?" Clary asked, rubbing her head.

"That doesn't matter" Annabeth began "Just get ready so we can go"

"Fine" Clary grumbled, getting out of her bed and pulling on the pair of skinny jeans she had worn the day before, and keeping on her black pajama tank top. After pulling on her combat boots, Clary armed herself and left her room, following Annabeth.

"Now will you tell me what's happening?"

"I don't actually know, Percy barged into Thalia's and my room and sent me to get you while he and the others went outside to check it out."

The two girls made their way out of the dorm and broke into a run as they entered the protection of the forest. After running for not too long, Clary heard voices.

"You can't kill them!" someone, probably Percy had shouted.

"How do I know they're here with honorable intensions?" That one was Jace.

As Clary and Annabeth entered the clearing where they had met the shadowhunters weeks ago, they saw a tall blond figure, Tyson, standing next to a giant black fur ball, Mrs. O'leary.

"Clary!" Tyson yelled when he saw her. He ran towards her and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey big guy." She greeted, short of breath "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy wanted me to visit you, and to give you something." Tyson produced a brown box, the size of paperback book and handed it to Clary.

"Thanks Tyson." She said, examining the box.

"You know him?" Jace asked incredulously.

"Of course I do, he's my half-brother." Clary told him.

"You're related to a Cyclops?" Alec asked in surprise.

"That is so cool!" Max exclaimed.

"Daddy says to open your present later." Tyson told Clary, Ignoring the shadowhunters comments.

"Ok, how long are you here for?" she asked.

"Just long enough to give you your gift, I have to go now." Tyson said sadly.

Clary frowned "Well ok Tyson, I'll see you soon though, ok?"

Tysons face lit up "Ok!"

Tyson made his way to Mrs. O'leary and sat on her back. After a moment she ran directly at a tree and vanished.

"Next time you have visitors I expect 24 hours' notice." Jace said from behind Clary.

"So would I" She told him.

The rest of the school week went by at a painfully slow rate. Classes were boring, work was boring and her teachers were boring. All Clary wanted was for it to be over, and when Friday rolled around, she was ecstatic.

"We should do something off campus tomorrow." Isabelle proposed that day during lunch.

"Like what" Clary asked with her head down.

"We should go to the mall!"

"I don't know about that" Clary told her, wanting to spend her precious weekend sleeping.

"What do you guys think?" Isabelle asked the rest of their group, which consisted of all the demigods and all of the shadowhunters minus Max, who went to the elementary school.

A general murmur of approval rose from the other teens, making Clary groan.

"It's settled then, we're going to go to the mall!" Isabelle cried happily.

"Wake up!" Isabelle said, shaking Clary from her not so peaceful sleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clary demanded groggily.

"It's Saturday!" she exclaimed matter of factly.

"Exactly, now go away!" She mumbled.

"But we're going to the mall!" She said, as if those words would get her to magically jump out of bed and get dressed. Instead she rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

A few minutes later, Clary heard the door open and then shut. Not thirty seconds after that Clary was covered in two gallons of ice cold water.

"What the Hell?" She cried, jumping out of her bed.

Isabelle was laughing hysterically, and Thalia and Annabeth joined in seconds later, each holding an empty gallon bucket.

"What moron pours water on a daughter of Poseidon?" Clary asked them incredulously.

"What are you going, do drown us?" Isabelle teased.

Clary turned towards her soaked bed and

Twitched her fingers, causing the water to leave her bed and rise in the air, and then she flung it at Isabelle.

"My makeup!" She cried, running to their bathroom to assess the damage.

"Consider us even" She called after her. Turning to Annabeth and Thalia she said "Now get out before I decide to drown you both."

Both girls left the room giggling.

Fifteen minutes later Isabelle and Clary left their room to go meet the others in the parking lot.

Annabeth, Thalia, Pecy and Grover had all piled into Annabeths blue convertible, and Nico, Max, Jace and Alec were all standing by Clarys beat up black SUV.

"You don't all expect to fit in my truck do you?" She asked skeptically.

"It seems that's our only option" Jace said nonchalantly.

"This is going to be interesting." Clary remarked getting into the driver's seat.

Ten minutes later, they were on the road. Isabelle was in the passenger's seat, Jace, Alec and Nico were all in the back and Max sat on the center console, between the drivers and passengers seats.

"You need a bigger car" Complained Nico.

"You need to get your own car." Clary told him angrily.

"I'm just saying" Nico began "If you had a bigger car we wouldn't be in this uncomfortable situation. If we get pulled over right now, we'll undoubtedly be charged with child endangerment!" He said pointing to Max, who remained in his uncomfortable perch.

"Shut up Nico" Clary said, not in the mood to argue further.

"I for one cannot wait to check out this mall." Isabelle announced. "I'm in the market for some new shoes to wear with those God awful uniforms."

"You already have a thousand pairs of shoes" Alec told her from the backseat.

"Well I'm looking to get a thousand and one." She told him

"That's a lot of shoes" Nico remarked. "I've only got two."

"You don't understand" Isabelle told him "I'm sure Clary does"

"Actually, I haven't got a clue what your obsession with shoes, jewelry, and pretty much everything shiny is." Clary told her.

"You're telling me you don't own anything nice?" Isabelle asked, appalled.

"I own nice clothes, just not a billion different items of clothing."

"Well we're going to have to change that now aren't we?" Isabelle asked cheerfully.

Clary groaned, wishing more than anything that she had remained in her bed.

The mall was huge, huge and full of people.

"Where should we start?" Annabeth asked.

"Lets go there!" Isabelle exclaimed, pointing to a huge boutique, featuring multiple pairs of boots in the window."  
>Clary got no say, Isabelle was literally dragging her.<p>

"See you later" Jace called after her, laughing.

After travelling from store to store for hours on end, the girls found themselves in yet another boutique like store.

"Oh my God!" Isabelle exclaimed from two racks over.

"What?" Clary groaned, knowing Isabelle would undoubtedly want her to try whatever god awful apparel she had just discovered. As if on cue, Isabelle called "Clary! I have something for you"

Sighing, Clary made her way to Isabelle, who was holding a green and black dress in her perfectly manicured hands.

"What do you want now?" She demanded.

"You have got to try this on, it matches your eyes perfectly!"

Clary had learned early on that if she argued or resisted in any way isabelle would drag her into the dressing room and put the dress on her herself, and they were also banned from that first boutique they entered.

Clary roughly grabbed the dress from Isabelle and entered the dressing room with a huff. She pulled the fabric over her head and slid it over herself. Looking in the mirror, she was genuinely surprised. The dress was the same green as her eyes, with a black sash on the midsection. For Isabelle it would be every day wear, but for Clary, who wasn't accustomed to wearing skirts besides the school uniform, it felt like a formal gown.

"Are you done?" Isabelle called impatiently from outside the dressing room.

Sighing Clary opened the door and stepped out for Isabelle's inspection.

"That's gorgeous!" She cried when she saw Clary "You have to buy it!"

"I don't think so." Clary told her "I'm not really a dress kind of person."  
>"Oh come on!" Pleaded Isabelle "It's prefect for you!"<p>

"I don't know" Clary said.

"Come on!" Isabelle said again.

Clary looked at the price tag and discovered it within her price range.  
>"Fine" she sighed, if it will shut her up I'll do it, she thought.<p>

Ten minutes later, the girls made their way to the food court, where they met up with the rest of their group.

"What took you so long?" Percy asked.

"We're at a mall, therefore we were shopping" Thalia told him.

"I guess that's a valid excuse" He said.

"Can we eat now?" Max asked, clutching a bag from the comic book store.

"Yes" Isabelle told him.

"Good, because we're starving" Nico said.

"Hurry up!" Nico, Jace, Alec and Max all screamed.

"I'm not going to get pulled over just so we can get back to school before them."

"But then we'll lose!" Max cried.

"We'll lose if we get pulled over and arrested for child endangerment." She told him irritated.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" Nico called from the backseat.

Angrily, Clary applied a little more pressure to the gas petal, they were traveling at over eighty miles per hour when all of a sudden, something came barreling out of the trees and into the road before Clary could break. They collided with the creature and the car went flying.

**So what do you think? I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, and I hate the way I ended it, but I hope it's not to disappointing. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or added my story to alerts/favorites, you guys are the best. Please read and review, as always, and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Chapter 12

Everything seemed to slow down for a moment as Clary's black SUV flew through the air. The flight only lasted a few seconds, and the SUV landed on its side with so much force, it flipped upside-down.

Clary smashed her head against the window, causing the world to spin for a minute and become tinged with a horrible red color before returning back to normal. She unfastened her seatbelt and kicked her door open.

"Assessment!" she demanded.

"I've been better" Nico groaned.

"fine" Jace and Alec both said.

"I'm alright" Isabelle said.

"Max?" Clary demanded.

She turned her head and saw the dark haired boy was unconscious, or at least she hoped he was unconscious.

Clary crawled out of the car just as a booted foot kicked out the back door. Nico, Jace and Alec all climbed out of the wrecked SUV, as Clary turned around to pull out Max's limp body.

Isabelle followed, and took Max from Clary.

"He's just unconscious" She said in relief.

"What did you hit?" Nico demanded.

"I don't know" Clary began "But it looked like-"  
>She was cut off by a growl.<p>

The entire group spun around to see a pack of Hell Hounds. Clary unsheathed her sword, as the shadow hunters were naming their blades.

The two groups stood, facing each other, waiting for someone to make a move.  
>Finally, the largest Hell Hound lunged directly at Nico, he swatted it to the side with the hilt of his sword and drove his blade through its chest.<p>

The other Hell Hounds soon followed suit and were attacking the entire group. Clary decapitated the first one that came near her, but she wasn't prepared for the second attack. The monster Jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground, its snout just inches away from her throat. The feeling of the creature's warm sticky breath made her want to throw up.

The Hell Hound growled and lunged for her throat, creating a six inch wound that bled heavily.  
>The weight on Clary's chest was becoming too much, wheezing, she put her hands on the beasts chest and pushed it off with all her strength. She watched in horror, along with the rest of her group, as the beast flew almost three hundred yards down the narrow stretch of road they had just been driving on.<p>

Looking back towards the fight, Clary noticed there were only three Hell Hounds left, and they were running back the way they came.  
>"What the hell was that?" Nico asked<p>

"I think Kronos is in a pissy mood this week" Clary said "He keeps sending more and more monsters after us."

"Gee you'd think he was trying to kill us" Nico said bitterly.

Isabelle who was now kneeling next to her brother's unconscious form, asked "How are we going to get back to school?"

"Shadow travel" Clary and Nico said at the same time.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Jace asked from his position next to Isabelle and Alec.

"Four of you, two of us" Nico said "Therefore, Two people per trained shadow traveling expert."  
>"Yeah, <em>Expert<em>" Clary snickered.

"Shut up." Nico growled. "Now come on, we need to get out of here, like now"

Nico extended his arms. "Now who gets the pleasure of shadow traveling with the son of Hades?"

The shadow hunters all took a step away from Nico.

"I think I'll go with Clary" they all muttered.

"Two per person" Nico said, now irritated.

They all stood there in silence for a moment before Isabelle said "Fine, since neither of you are manning up, Max and I will go with him." Isabelle picked Max up, and walked over to Nico, grabbing his left arm.

"Let's get this over with." She said.

"When I tell you to, start running directly at that tree, without letting me go."  
>"Ok" Isabelle said, skeptically.<p>

"Now!" Nico shouted and the trio moved blindingly fast towards the tree, and just before they collided with it, they vanished.

"Well that doesn't look too painful." Jace commented.

"Well Nico is way more experienced then I am, Shadow traveling with me is pretty dangerous. Isabelle was smart to go with him instead of me." Clary said with a faint smile on her lips.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Alec cried.

"You never asked."

Grumbling, he grabbed her right arm, and Jace her left.

"Same instructions." She told them.

"Now!"

They all ran straight for the tree and just as they were going to collide with the base, they were engulfed by darkness.

"Don't let go" Clary whispered.

She led them through the darkness. Several times, they saw lights, but Clary led them away from them, claiming they were tricks meant to deceive inexperienced travelers, most of them led to slow and painful deaths.

After five minutes they reached a new square of light, which Clary confirmed was their destination.

She stepped forward and both boys followed as they were engulfed by bright white light.

When the light vanished, the group found themselves sitting in the middle of an unfamiliar road.

"Damn" Clary muttered "I thought I had it that time"  
>"Where are we?" Jae asked<p>

"Looking around, Clary saw a sign that read "Welcome to Chattanooga Tennessee!"

"I think we made a wrong turn somewhere" Alec said.

"No shit Sherlock" Clary said irritated.

"How do we get back?" Jace asked.

"We shadow travel again"

"Lets hope this time we actually land in the right state" Alec muttered.

"This was a best case scenario, ya know. We could have landed in tarterus."

"Whatever"  
>They each grabbed one of Clary's arms and she pulled them back into the shadows.<p>

After almost ten minutes of wandering in silence, Clary led them towards yet another exit.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Jace asked

"No" She responded, leading them into the portal.

They were once again engulfed by white light, so bright they needed to shut their eyes. When it was safe for them to open their eyes again, they were all standing in the middle of Clary's dorm room.

" Finally!" Nico cried upon seeing them "Where have you been?"  
>"I made a wrong turn" Clary told him.<p>

"I bet you wished you went with me now." Nico said to Alec and Jace.

"Not if I had to listen to you talk the entire time" Jace told him.

NIco frowned at him and then said to Clary "you have terrible taste in friends"

"You're right, I'm friends with you" She told him angrily.

"I can't believe I missed everything!" Max complained from Isabelle's bed.

"Speaking of missing everything, where are the others?" Clary asked.

"They haven't gotten back yet." Isabelle said.

"I told you we'd beat them." Nico said, pumping his fist.

"I'm going to go change" Alec said, gesturing to his blood stained clothes.

"That sounds like a good idea" Nico said looking at his own bloody clothes, "you might want to do something about your neck Clary."

Clary's hand immediately clamped over her wound and when she brought it back down it was covered with blood.

"Yeah" She agreed. Walking towards the bathroom "I completely forgot about that."

Once she was in the bathroom she washed her neck and searched for some bandages to cover it. After finding some in Isabelle's cosmetic bag, she carefully placed them on her neck. She then looked around and noticed the brown package Tyson had given her early that morning.

She stood there for a moment before tearing the brown paper off. Once she had opened the package she saw a golden locket with a trident carved on the front. On the back the words _always be ready _were carved in elegant script. She tried to open the locket but it wouldn't budge. After fighting it for a few minutes, she gave up and placed the delicate chain around her neck.

Sighing, she exited the bathroom to see Isabelle, Jace and Max all playing an unfamiliar card game on Isabelle's bed.

"Hey" Isabelle said "You look better"

"Thanks" Clary muttered. "I'm going to go get some food, do you guys want anything?"  
>"Get me a cheeseburger!" Max cried excitedly, Isabelle nudged him, her eyes were murderous "Please?" He added.<p>

"Sure, what about you two?" She asked.

"Nothing for me" Isabelle said.

"I'll come with you" Jace said, setting his cards down and getting up.

Once they were in the hallway Clary looked at him.

"How did you not get hurt at all?" She asked him.

"You should know by now that I'm perfect in every way, including fighting, so of course I'm not injured."  
>"One day that ego of yours is going to get so big it's gonna pop like a balloon."<p>

"Psh, my ego is made of steel, and steel doesn't pop."

"Of course, my bad" Clary said sarcastically

Jace stopped walking "Is your neck alright, its bleeding trough the bandage."

"I don't feel anything at all" She told him.

He took a step closer and placed one hand over her wound.

"I guess it looks a lot worse than it is" She said.

"I hope so" He said, leaning forward, he kissed her. Her arms went around his shoulders, and she kissed him back, not wanting the moment to end.

"Ahem"

They both separated, ending their kiss.

"Well that was unexpected" Percy said.

**I'm so sorry about the long wait, I'm going to try and update weekly now that schools over, but I can't make any promises, please review my story, you guys are the reason I keep writing, and I want to thank all of my fabulous reviewers, and all of the wonderful people who have added my story to alerts/favorites.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**Chapter 13**

"Well this is awkward." Grover said.

"So is your face" Clary retorted, immaturely.

"Well anyway, we need to go talk to the others; you will not believe what happened to us on the way back." Said Annabeth.

"I bet we will" Jace muttered.

The group moved back towards Clary and Isabelle's shared dorm room.

"Hey, where's my food?" Max asked.

"It'll have to wait for a little while." Clary told him.

"So will you just tell us what happened to you guys" Clary said impatiently.

"Calm down" Grover said "It's not _that _serious"  
>"nothing involving you could ever be serious" Nico told him.<p>

Grover frowned.

"Anyway," Began Percy "We were driving home, ahead of you, when out of nowhere our car was surrounded by Kronos's army. They pulled us out of the car and we had a huge fight, and then just out of nowhere they left."

Clary thought for a moment before asking "Did they use their swords?"

"Well duh." Grover said.

"Did they try for any kill shots?" The room was silent.

"well.." Grover began.

"Maybe.." Percy said.

"I think Kronos was trying to send us a message" Clary said, pacing in the cramped space.

"What kind of message is that?" Nico demanded.

"They wanted to show us how powerful they are."  
>"Yeah, so powerful, they ran away!" Grover said.<p>

"They never intended to harm anyone; they were just flaunting their power in our faces, to intimidate us."

"Running away isn't that scary" Pointed out Nico.

"No," Began Clary "But the possibility of what could have happened had they not left is."

"Oh please," Grover began "We could've taken them"

"Could we?" Annabeth asked doubtfully.

"Of course we could!" Percy said

"You guys are very powerful and excellent fighters, but in that fight, you lose every time" Clary said.

The room grew silent after that.

"What about the hell hounds?" Asked Isabelle.

"They were showing us one of their many resources."

"So what does this mean then?"

"We need to prepare for war" Clary said hopelessly.

"Is this _the _war?" Nico asked.

Clary nodded. "The one spoken of in the great prophesy, we should split up, those of us with pull at camp" She looked pointedly at Annabeth "Should go to camp and start gathering the troops, and those of us who are less… favored, will go to the city and began planning."

"What about us?" Jace asked.

"This war is ours." Clary said, not looking at anyone "the risk is high, and one I am not willing to take, I suggest you all stay here until it's over, then you can proceed to deal with Valentine as you were sent here to do."

"No!" Isabelle cried "We're not leaving you to die! We could get more help!"

"I'm already the reason thousands of my own kind are going to be slaughtered, I will not be responsible for four more!"

"We are fighting" Jace said.

"You are not; I am not going to die with your blood on my hands!"

"We can handle ourselves" Alec said.

"None of you have ever fought in a war of this magnitude, I have to die, but you don't! just deal with the fact that you can't fight, the world is going to be a confused mass after this war, even If we do win, it's going to need someone to help put it back together, that's what you need to do."

"And if you lose?" Jace prompted.

"If we lose there won't be a world to fix." Clary said in a dangerously quiet tone.

"We aren't going to sit around while the safety of the world is at risk." Max spoke up.

"I didn't say you had to sit, you can stand, or run, or even do the damn Macarena, I don't care, as long as you stay away from this war" Clary said in the same tone she used before.

"You can't force us to stay here." Isabelle Said.

"No, but I can try" Said Clary, who stood up and four bluish lights shot from her body to each shadowhunter, trapping them each in a small blue prison.

The looks of betrayal on their faces were obvious as Clary looked each one of them in the eye, hoping her silent apology got through to them.

"The shields will disappear as soon as I die, I'll have someone bring you food, water and whatever else you need. Let's go." She said to the other demi gods.

They all left the room, clary was last, she paused in the door way and turned around.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not willing to have any of your blood on my hands, I want to die honorably, and if I let you fight, well that's just not honorable" She said, her eyes losing their dead look for a moment.

"I'm sorry" She said again before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her quietly.

Out in the hallway the rest of her group watched her in a combination of pity and confusion.

"Annabeth, you Percy and Grover go back to camp, Thalia and Nico, you come with me, alright?"

There was a quiet murmur of approval before the groups began shadow traveling to their specific destinations.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(CPoV)

The darkness associated with shadow traveling engulfed Clary for the third time that day. She pushed through the darkness, which now felt like a heavy weight trying to push her back the way she had come, but that was not an option. She continued walking, not sure if Nico and Thalia were even remotely near her and not caring either. Her guilt kept her occupied the entire journey.

Finally she saw the exit she was looking for and stepped through it, the bright light, which for Clary had always brought a sense of calm now only made all of it seem too real.

She had betrayed her friends, and other friends would die because of her very soon. She would have preferred that Kronos simply killed her and left the rest of her army alone, some were just kids, eight years old, some even younger, and because of her, some if not all of them would never see their next birthday.

"Clary?" A voice asked outside of the light.

Finally she pushed her way out of the light and found herself on an empty roof top with Thalia and Nico.

"What?" She asked

"Something feels… _off. _"

"What do you mean?" Demanded Clary.

"It feels like we're being-"

"Watched?" An all too familiar voice asked.

Clary spun around and found herself face with Luke Castellan, or at least the thing that used to be him.

"Do you come here often?" Clary asked him tauntingly.

"Only when I need to _take out the trash." _

"Wow, you'd think a powerful guy like yourself would have someone to do that for him." She said.

" Oh I do, but I get more satisfaction from doing it myself every now and then."

"Well now that you have us cornered on an abandoned roof top, what do you plan on doing?"  
>"I plan on killing the leader of the demi god's army and her two next in commands before the war starts, so that their army will be running around like a chicken with its head cut off, making it easier for my army to destroy."<p>

"Well that's a great plan and all, but I need to ask a favor of my dear friends Nico and thalia." Clary began "Could you guys remember when we were all _afraid of the dark?" _

They each nodded and tensed.

"That's a stupid question" Kronos said warily.

"Well when you take into account th- NOW!" She shouted, both Nico and Thalia ran and disappeared in shadow travel.

"Well aren't you clever." Kronos said darkly, his jaw muscle jumped, betraying his fury.

"I've been told that before" She said casually.

"Well it doesn't matter, their time will come, just as yours has."

Clary smiled bitterly "I guess it has, but I've had a good run, don't you think?"

Kronos only smiled. Luke's face, so familiar, brought back so many painful memories, the guilt weighing down on her chest, combined with the sudden onslaught of past memories, drove Clary to do what she did next.

"Well I guess this is it isn't it?"

Kronos smiled again and pulled out a dagger. Clary turned and ran to the ledge, not pausing to think, she jumped off of the roof.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at knights cross, the shields around the shadow hunters flickered, and then disappeared completely.

**Well? What do you think? I hope you liked it, I really liked writing this chapter, even though it's a little dark. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to alerts/favorites. I want to give a special shout out to Gaia was Framed, thanks again =) As always, please review, and I hope you enjoyed ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

(JPoV)

Dread filled Jaces chest.

"What just happened?" Max asked warily.

Jace stood up from his position on the floor and looked around. The blue light that had surrounded him was gone.

He took a hesitant step forward, to make sure it was truly gone, and sure enough, he could move freely once again.

"What does this mean?" Isabelle asked, also testing her new found freedom.

"She can't be dead already" Max began "It's only been a few hours."

In that moment Jace made up his mind. "Alec, call Magnus"

"What makes you think I have his number?" Alec said, his skin becoming paler.

"Just do it."

Ten minutes later Magnus was standing before them in all his sparkly glory.

"We need you to make us a portal" Isabelle told him, arming herself with seraph blades and her gold whip.

'"What on earth could possess you to think I'd do this for you? You do know who I am don't you?"

"You're the high warlock of Brooklyn!" Max said excitedly.

Magnus turned his cat like gaze on Max "That I am little shadowhunter. Now where do you need a portal to?" he demanded, somewhat annoyed.

"We need to get to camp Half Blood" Jace told him.

Magnus raised an eyebrow "That place is pretty busy about now." He observed "Why on earth would you want to go there anyway?"

"There's a war about to start" Alec said darkly.

"I know that" Magnus told him "A war amongst the gods children, why would you want to get involved?"

"We have our reasons" Jace said coldly, "now will you take us or not?"

"I suppose so" Magnus said sounding bored with them already.

It took him less than five minutes to make the portal. "I suppose my work here is done" He then turned his gaze to Alec and winked "Call me"

Alec's face turned bright red and he was the first to plunge into the portal, followed by Max, Isabelle, and finally Jace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Annabeth PoV)

"You _have _to believe us!" She pleaded with Mr. D.

"I find it difficult to believe that this war would start over two isolated incidents you had with Kronos's army." He said, staring at the hand of cards he held.

"I think they may have a right to be concerned." Chiron said, in his wheel chair form, his hand of cards placed on the table, long forgotten.

"They were sending us a message!" Percy cried out in frustration.

"So you want us to prepare our entire army for war, and then what happens?" Mr. D demanded "Where do we go? What if it's just a false alarm? Hmm? Then what?"

"What if we don't prepare the army? They could come to camp and kill us all, you may be a god, but Kronos could still send you to tartarus!" Annabeth cried desperately.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, daughter of Athena" Dionysus threatened, his rage boiling over.

"Please-" She began, turning to chiron.

"Mr.D!" Dylan called, running up the steps of the big houses porch.

"Serena was just attacked by a hell hound inside the camp's boundaries!"

Mr, D stood up, and Chiron changed into his true form.

"Where is she?" Chiron demanded.

"They brought her to the infirmary." Dylan told them, catching his breath.

"What of the hell hound?"

"Clarisse killed it."

"How did it get in?" Grover asked.

"I think the broke through the shields" Dylan said.

Without another word, Chiron galloped in the direction of the infirmary and Mr. D walked towards the front of camp.

"It's worse than we thought" Annabeth said quietly.

Before anyone could say anything else two bright lights on opposite sides of the porch appeared, blinding Annabeth for a moment.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Nico and Thalia to her left, both looking as If they had lost a fight with a blender. What she saw on her right made Annabeth's stomach drop, all four shaowhunters had arrived via portal, and Clary was nowhere to be seen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(JPov)

The portal had spat them out on the porch of the large white house in the middle of camp half blood.

When Jace looked around, he realized they weren't alone. Nico and Thalia stood fifteen feet away, facing them, both looking as if they had just been spit out by a tornado, and standing slightly closer to them was Percy, Grover and Annabeth, who stared at them in sheer horror.

"Where's Clary?" Annabeth asked in a small voice.

"She's-"Thalia began, but couldn't continue, her voice cracked.

"She's dead" Nico said firmly, almost disbelievingly.

His heart stopped for that second.

"You're lying" he growled.

Nico turned his pained gaze to him.

"We landed on an abandoned roof, but Kronos was there, Clary distracted him while we escaped, we landed a few roof tops away from where she was, and we saw her jump off of the building."

Annabeth let out a strangled sound, and Percy put his arm around her while she sobbed into his shoulder. Thalia sat down, with her head in her hands, and Nico continued to stand there, as if he didn't believe what he had just said.

Jace turned around, rage and grief were battling in his chest like gladiators.

"Where are you going?" Alec demanded.

"To kill every last one of those bastards" Jace growled.

"You can't take them down by yourself" Percy said.

"You're welcome to help"

"At that Annabeth straightened up "Let's kill those bastards."

Everyone agreed, "I'll prepare everyone" Percy said, gently releasing Annabeth.

"I'll make plans" Annabeth said.

"I'll get Chiron" Grover announced

"We'll prepare weapons" Nico said, indicating to himself and Thalia.

"You should see if you can rally the support of your kind" Annabeth said "We're going to need all the help we can get"

**So? What did you think? I am really really sorry for my lack of updates, school starts Monday, and I'm going to be busy, but I'm going to aim to update every week, even if it means staying up late. Please review, you guys keep me going, and thanks to anyone who already has reviewed, and also thanks to anyone who added my story to alerts/favorites, I'll update ASAP, hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

(APoV)

The ride to the city was filled with a quiet anticipation. No one spoke; everyone was in their own minds.

Before they had left camp, Annabeth had received a call from Isabelle Lightwood, they got some support from friends and family, but their clave didn't support them fighting in the war.

Everyone at camp, plus a few allies were on their way to New York City, where they expected the war to take place.

As the Delphi strawberries van pulled in front of the plaza hotel, Annabeth's stomach knotted in tension.

They entered the hotel and stood in the lobby, waiting to meet with their allies.

Ten minutes later, the Lightwoods entered the lobby.

"I thought you had more people!" Annabeth cried in shock, seeing only the four lightwoods.

"We do, they're just not here yet" Jace said in a dark tone.

His eye color had seemed to shift to a much darker shade of gold than it had been earlier that very day when he and Clary had entered the dorm room together, now there seemed to be no light in him at all.

"Did you notice the people are acting strange?" Isabelle asked. As if she had pulled a trigger, all the humans in the lobby collapsed, everyone stood tense and ready for a moment, before they realized there was no imminent threat.

"They're alive" Nico announced "Just sleeping"

"But how?" Someone asked.

Before anyone could answer Percy's cell phone rang, and he answered it.

He didn't say anything to the person on the line, but after a moment, he hung up.

"They're on the Brooklyn Bridge" He announced. "Let's move out."

The walk to the bridge was long and quiet. Friends spoke amongst themselves in hushed tones. Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Grover and the shadowhunters, save Max who was left at the hotel after Isabelle and Alec refused to let him fight, led the small group through the ghostly city and onto the bridge.

The leading group stopped halfway on the bridge. No more than twenty feet away stood Ethan Nakruma, wearing a huge smile on his face.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming" He taunted gleefully "What with your leader dead and all."

Annabeth noticed Jace tensed at the mention of Clary's death, and she began to worry that he might strike before the appropriate time. He stayed in his place at the moment, but she kept her eye on him.

"Why don't you just fight me like a man?" Percy called to Kronos, ignoring Ethan completely.

Kronos smiled from his position amongst his many body guards.

"I'm not a man" He said simply "I'm a titan, and soon I shall be king of the titans and gods once more"

"You're a coward" Percy called.

Kronos looked mildly annoyed.

"Ethan" he called "Let's reacquaint our friends with the minotaur."

Ethan smiled. "With pleasure"  
>\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(JPov)

Seven soldiers led out the same horned beast that had attacked he and Clary in front of the cafeteria that day not so long ago.

It let out an ear splitting roar as its handlers struggled to control it.

"Which of you is brave enough to fight it?" Kronos demanded.

Jace, Percy, and Nico all stepped forward. Kronos's face lit up with a delighted smile.

"More than one taker I see. Let's let the shadowhunter have a go, shall we?"

Jace pulled out a seraph blade "_Michael" _he said, causing it to light up.

Kronos continued smiling, "Let it go"

The soldiers released the minotaur, and it charged at Jace, who jumped out of the way.

The monster reared its hideous head and ran at Jace again. This time he jumped on its back and drove his blade into its filthy back, causing it to thrash and fall backwards, slamming Jace into the pavement. Jace rolled out from under it; he had a gash on the back of his head, from where he smacked it on the pavement. He jumped up and thrashed at the beast, leaving a large gash on its hairy chest. It reared its monstrous head and charged once more; Jace dodged it easily, but didn't move quick enough to dodge the beast as it charged a second time, lodging its horn into his ribs.

Jace fell backwards, clutching the baseball sized hole in his abdomen. He sliced upwards at the beast, but it knocked his blade from his hand, and went in for the death blow. The monster ran forward its horn aimed for Jaces head, when it stopped suddenly, and fell in a heap onto the ground, a single arrow protruding from its temple.

Jace looked up, searching for the person who had likely saved his life. The crowd gasped and he followed their upward gaze to the bridges supports.

His vision was beyond 20/20 but he was still shocked at what he saw. Clary sat easily on the wires supporting the bridge, a bow clutched in the hands, and murder in her eyes.

She then shifted her weight and jumped down from her perch, causing another group intake of breath, and landed easily on her feet, no more than five feet away from where Jace sat, not having taken the time to draw an _iratze _on his chest.

She looked straight at Kronos and for a moment, it seemed time stopped. The look of shock on Kronos's face said he hadn't been expecting such a sudden turn of events; his shock was quickly masked by a smile.

"It's a pleasure to see you alive and well, after our last meeting." He said in a pleasant voice.

Clary threw her bow down, and continued to stare at him.

"For you, I'm going to pull out all the stops" Kronos continued "You can fight my commander, Ethan"

Ethans face paled a bit.

"I'm not fighting anyone" Clary said.

"Ah ah ah" Kronos scolded "You swore on the styx"

"I did, but not today, I swore to fight in the 25 of june, that's when I'll make my stand, today is the 24."

Kronos looked mortified. His plan had fallen through.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke" She said before turning around and walking through the crowd and off the bridge.

**Speedy update, no? What did you think? I liked this chapter, especially when I got to bring Clary back, I'll try and update after school on Monday, please please review my story, I love hearing what you guys think of my story, that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

Note: **Bold **and _italic _means it's a mental conversation.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

(APoV)

"Clary? Clary? What the hell happened? You were dead!" Nico said, pacing the suite they had taken up residence in after the confrontation.

Clary sat on the floor of the room with her knees to her chest, not responding to anyone. She hadn't spoken at all since she had exited the bridge.

"Clary" Annabeth said gently "Tell us what happened"

She remained silent, Annabeth began to think she wouldn't answer when she said "I can't"  
>Everyone in the room looked up at the sound of her voice, it was rough and dry, as if she hadn't spoken in years.<p>

"Why not?" Annabeth prodded, walking closer to her, standing next to Jace, who had crossed the room from his position by the window, where he had stood motionless since they had returned and Clary hadn't responded to him, as soon as he heard her speak.

"Because" Clary said, standing up "I haven't figured it out for myself yet."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked.

"I don't know what happened, I jumped off the roof, and the next thing I knew I was standing in the empty lobby to this hotel, surrounded by sleeping people."

"That's not possible!" Nico cried "We saw you… well you know, splat." He cringed at the last part.

"I don't know what happened" Clary began "But I- I think there's something wrong with me."

"What do you think is wrong with you?" Annabeth asked.

" I don't know"

(CPov)

_You're afraid to tell them aren't you?_

Clary shook her head.

**Shut up**

The voice had been plaguing her thoughts since she had woken up in the lobby earlier.

_Then why don't you tell them, hmm? Because then they'll know about your lies, and they'll realize that you're a traitor._

"Shut up!" Clary screamed.

"What's your problem?" Percy asked, having stopped saying whatever he had been saying midsentence.

"Sorry" Clary said "Not you"

"I was the only one talking"

Annabeth looked at her with concern. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing!" Clary said in aggravation.

"Are you feeling okay?" Thalia asked.

"I'm feeling fine!" Clary snapped.

"You're lying" Jace stated.

"Oh yeah?" Clary demanded "Then what am I lying about? Huh? Tell me!"

Jace's face twitched a fraction before he spun on his heel and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Clary" Annabeth began, "You can tell us anything."

_You can, but you won't_

The voice was male, Clary decided, and it sounded vaguely familiar.

**I can, and will tell them if you don't shut up!**

Clary shot back.

_If you tell them, they'll know you've been lying to them for months now, and you wouldn't want that would you? All your friends will hate you, well more than they do already, and you'll probably be sent to tartarus by Zeus, because what you are is an abomination. _

"Clary?" Annabeth asked, taking a timid step towards her "You're on fire."

Clary glanced down at her arm, and sure enough, her hand was completely engulfed in flame.

"Oh" Was all she could say, before mentally extinguishing the flame.

"How did you do that?" Nico asked.

"I, uh, don't know" She lied.

"Now you're blatantly lying to us" Annabeth said angrily.

Clary glared at her.

"Just tell us what's wrong, we can help"

Clary angrily stormed out of the room, and like Jace, she slammed the door.

_I knew you wouldn't tell them._

"Get out of my head!" She screamed. Punching the wall.

Clary gasped in shock, her fist had left a deep hole in the wall, she was nowhere near strong enough to do something, at least not before she jumped off the roof.

_I can do more than that_

The voice said cogently.

_I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams, you could rule the world if it pleased you._

"No" Clary shouted, not caring If anyone heard anymore.

_It would be so simple. _The voice coaxed, _plus, you'd be able to save your friends, Percy and Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, the goat boy, even your shadow hunter boyfriend, they could live forever even, just like you._

"Leave me alone!" Clary screamed.

"Who are you talking to?"

Clary looked up to see jace leaning against the opposite wall.

Clary took a shaky breath. "No one"

"you don't have one sided conversations with no one" He remarked, taking a step towards her.

"Then you obviously don't know me very well." She told him.

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked, sounding frustrated "Do you not trust me?"

"I-" Clary began

"Just stop, because you're going to lie to me again" Jace said, sounding angry.

"I don't know why I'm lying to you" She admitted.

"Then just tell me"

"I'll tell you once I figure out what's wrong." She said in a reasonable tone.

"But I can help you" He pleaded.

"No one can help me at this point."

(APoV)

"Something's very wrong" Annabeth told Percy as they walked together to get dinner.

"I know" He muttered.

"What could be so bad that Clary wouldn't tell us?" She asked.

"Did you ever think that maybe, she might be on the wrong side?" He asked her nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Like maybe they got to her somehow, and they turned her against us, or at least they're trying to."

"She'd never turn against us." Annabeth said with conviction.

"Maybe its not her anymore, maybe they sent her to use against us, she may look and sound the same, but inside, its them."

Annabeth stopped "That would explain why she was talking to herself."

"That's what got me thinking" Percy continued " I think she came back as herself, but maybe she's not alone inside."

"I can't believe I didn't see it"

Percy took her hand "we'll fix it, we'll find a way."

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled " I know we will seaweed brain" And kissed him.

(JPoV)

"It's never too late" Jace told Clary.

"It is for me"

"What makes you think it's too late?" He asked gently.

"I've made a lot of mistakes since I got my memory back, and they're all coming back to haunt me now."

"We can right your wrongs" He said "Just tell me what you did"

Clary took a deep breath and sank down onto the floor, resting against the wall, Jace hesitantly followed suit and sat next to her.

"I've been lying for quite some time now" She began "Since I regained my memory, I've been developing new… skills I guess you could say, I could light myself combust, I could feel others emotions at times, and I could banish anyone or thing to hades. I didn't tell anyone about that, I don't know why, something inside me just told me it would be a bad idea. More recently, like today, I've been hearing a voice in my head" She told him, flinching as if she were being yelled at.

"Can you hear it now? The voice I mean."

Clary nodded. "He never shuts up."  
>"He?" Jace asked skeptically?<p>

"Yeah, it's a guys voice, and a familiar one at that, but I just can't put my finger on whose voice it is."

"What does he tell you?"

"He mocks me" She said shamefully "He calls me a coward and tells me that he will kill everyone I care about"  
>Jace nodded.<p>

"He tells me that I could save you though, make you all immortal, just like-" She stopped abruptly.

"Just like who?" Jace coaxed

"Just like me."

"what do you me-"

"There you are!" Nico called, running down the hallway.

Clary looked up in surprise.

"What do you want?" Jace called out angrily.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nico asked, coming to a stop.

"Yes"

"No"

Clary and Jace stared at eachother.

Nico raised an eyebrow "Well Annabeth wants to talk to you now, it's kind of urgent"

Clary nodded and then her gaze traveled down to Nicos hand, where he held a sword.

"Whats that for?" She asked.

"I was just sharpening it." He lied poorly.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked him.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Nico asked missing the joking tone he intended to use.

"What did Annabeth want to talk to me about?" Clary asked suspiciously.

"She didn't say"

"Ok" Clary said warily.

"Lead the way" Nico said.

Clary walked in front of Nico and once her back was turned to him he held the sword up in a defensive position.

(CPoV)

_They're afraid of you_

The voice told her as she walked in front of Nico.

**Shut up**

She thought back, but without her earlier conviction, she was beginning to believe the voice.

"There you are" Annabeth said as the trio entered the hotel room.

"What's up?" Clary asked.

"I think we know what's wrong with you."

"Give me your best shot" Clary said flopping onto the bed.

"You're hearing a voice in your head."

"Bravo" Clary said bitterly.

"But" Annabeth continued "It's not just a voice, it may sound like it to you, but in reality theres another person in your head with you, trying to weaken your defenses and turn you against us so it can take control of your body and your powers so they could use them for themselves."

Clary looked directly at her.

"How do you know that last part?" She asked

"Because you are already losing control of your actions."

"No I'm not" Clary said defensively.

"You lit your hand on fire earlier without even noticing it, you were speaking without meaning to, and you're on fire again"

Clary looked down and sure enough, her entire right arm was on fire.

"Damn it" Clary muttered, extinguishing the flame. "Well how do we stop it?"

No one spoke for a moment.

"We have to kill you"

**So? What do you think? Sorry I didn't update on Monday, it was the first day of school, and I had more homework than I anticipated, but fear not, I am updating now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to alerts/favorites, and even on their author alerts/favorites, you guys are amazing, I don't know when I'll update again, hopefully soon, but now that school and marching band have started back up I have a lot less time, but any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

(CPoV)

"Excuse me?" Clary demanded, sounding almost indignant.

Annabeth smiled sadly, you need to die, so that both conciseness's will exit the body and go to the underworld."

"So I have to be killed by my own people to end this?"

"Before your soul can enter the underworld, Nicco will retrieve it and place it back into the body."

"So no harm done?" Clary asked skeptically.

"None at all" Nico assured her.

"When can we do it?" Clary demanded.

"Later" Annabeth told her "Nico has to make preparations.

"We can't wait too long; we're still at war you know." Alec reminded them all irritably.

_That's cute, the shadowhunter wants to fight. _The voice taunted

**I'd watch it if I were you, **clary thought back at the voice **we're going to have you destroyed before midnight.**

The inside of her head remained silent for a little while until she was met with two bone chilling words, _Good luck._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\_

(JPoV)

"She can't hear us" Percy said, looking at Clary, who had been standing still for almost ten minutes now.

"I think she's talking to the voice inside her head again" Annabeth said, approaching her. She reached out a hand and gently shook Clarys shoulder, she jumped and drew back her fist to punch her assailant, her eyes were clouded over. Lucky for her, Annabeth ducked and avoided the blow that sailed right through where her head had been moments ago. The fog over Clary's eyes disappeared, and she looked at the scene she had created in horror.

"Annie, I'm so sorry" She apologized.

Everyone in the room stared at her, their gazes lacking trust. Clary looked around and met each of their eyes.

" I think it might be best to lock me with the prisoners until the final arrangement can be made" She stated calmly.

"That might be best" Nico agreed.

Percy and Nico moved towards her cautiously and bound her hands behind her back.

"This is ridicules!" Cried jace as they led her from the room, "She's your leader! And you're going to lock her up? Just preform the damn exorcism already, you're all wasting time!"

"It has to be this way" Clary told him "I have to be locked up, its for the greater good. Once this… this, _thing _is removed from my head I'll come back, but right now, I'm putting too many people in danger, and I can't do that again, I just can't.

**A/n So… its been a year… well I do intend to finish this story, and I intend to do it soon. Summer's almost here, schools almost over, im going to finish this story if it kills me, so please enjoy this reentry to writing this story, and I'll update soon. Oh! And please review, thanks.**


End file.
